Elanna Frost: The many crossovers
by Aqua Elsa
Summary: Elanna Frost is the daughter of Elsa and Jack Frost. She leaves her dimension where her mother lives and into her fathers. She then meets Mr. Peabody and Sherman. They soon become friends, but Elanna is afraid to tell them about the powers she has. Has a bit violence and maybe kissing in future chapters. oh and a little bit of ElannaxSherman. Story gets better in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Sherman!" Elanna screamed as she sat up in her bed. She knew where she was, but she still prayed that she was back in Mr. Peabody's house on the couch where she normally slept when she spent the night. She was then filled with disappointment as she surveyed the room. She was in her room, in her castle, of which she was princess in.

"How did all of this happen?" Elanna asked, even though she knew the answer. Her whole life was how this happen. Being the daughter of Jack Frost and Queen Elsa of Arandelle, she knew that was the start, but Elanna knew she was never meant to be the ruler. Her older brother, Jackson was. And if anything happened to him, her older twin sister Amy (who was born first) would be next in line.

Elanna shivered as she remembered the horrible memory of them both being taken away from her. Grabbing her teeth in the shiny container which she received from her 'Aunt' Tooth, Elanna closed her eyes and let the memory come flooding back.

7 Years Ago

Six-year-old Elanna Frost sat playing with her doll beside her sister, who was singing to her doll as she cradled it in her arms. Her brother Jackson had been told to watch them while their parents were discussing things with the Guardians. Elanna never understood how her father and the Guardians where from a whole 'nother dimension. But she never complained, she wanted to see the difference between her world and theirs, but Dad always said no.

"Are you done playing," Jackson asked. "because I have to go sword fighting with Joey soon."

"You don't have to." Amy said with a giggle.

"Yes, I do."

"Why?"

"Because, unlike you or dear sister Elanna, I do not have any gifted powers."

Before Amy could reply, a guard burst through the door. "Where is the King and Queen?" He asked.

"There in the other room." Jackson replied. "Why."

"We must hurry." The guard said grabbing Amy by the arm and pulling her up.

"Why?" Elanna asked, still seated on the ground.

"Because," Said the guard. "the kingdom of the East are attacking us. They've already taken Corona."

The King and Queen then burst into the room followed by the Guardians. "What is going on outside?" Dad asked. The guard quickly explained what was going on. No soon was he finished was a loud bang on the door. Bunnymund opened another door leading to one of the many hallways. "Go!" He yelled.

Elanna quickly got up and grabbed her sister's hand then raced out the door.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked, her voice pitched.

"Away from here." Elanna replied. She could hear footsteps behind her. She turned back her head to see who was following and eyes saw guards not Arerndelle's guard uniform. A man caught up to them grabbed Amy's arm. Ripping her away from her sister.

"Let her go!" Elanna yelled. Electricity shot through her hand and wizzed past the guard, knocking out an entire wall. The guard didn't notice Amy slip free from his embrace for he was still in shock of what the young princess could do. Both of them ran out the door and where out of the castle itself.

The girls were running as fast as they could. They were almost out of the city, when someone grabbed Elanna on pulled her onto a horse. She screamed and beat on the man's armor until he said to her, "It's alright, princess. It's alright."

Elanna smiled until she realized her sister was no longer with her. Where was Amy! Elanna looked around when she then saw her sister on a horse a guard going the opposite direction. Elanna knew her sister was not with any Arendellian guard. Amy was crying out her sister's name as she was then carried away out of her sister's sight.

The next morning Jackson insisted on going looking for Amy. After a long argument, their parents agreed. Elanna wasn't allowed to go, of course, but she patiently waited for her brother to return with her twin. One day went on to two, then two to four. After a week of Jackson being gone the King and Queen sent out a search party. And when the guards showed up with sad looks on their face, everyone there would be morning.

"We are sorry," The head of the guards said to Elsa, Jack, and Elanna. "but we could not find the princess."

"What about my brother?" Elanna asked on the verge of tears. "Did you find him?"

There tears in his eyes when the guard took out Jackson's favorite sword, covered in blood. "This was all we found."

Elanna snapped to the present. It was around midnight, and she had a big day tomorrow, but she didn't care. That event set the wheels in motion, and everything else just fell just fell into place. When Elanna was seven, she found out that she was an Electrolight. A person who was gifted a power that was somehow connected to energy and electricity. They Electrolights were like a kingdom that had an immortal Queen. Queen White Light.

"They special thing about you and me, is that we are immortal. You father is immortal and so are you and your mother because of it." The Queen told Elanna. "Anyone you marry will become immortal. I am perfectly fine with any of those things for I only have two rules. Number one: you can never hurt a mortal with your power. Two: no mortal can know of your power."

"But if I marry a mortal, and he becomes immortal, won't he notice?"

"Well, if he becomes immortal, then he is not mortal, now is he?" The Queen asked.

Soon after that Elanna was going to have to be Queen. Because she was not the original heir, she would have to have a pre-coronation. Which, by the way is also what caused all of this to happen. But the memory that put very piece together was when Elanna Frost ran away from and met her best friend. This is where the real story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Elanna Frost sat at the breakfast table eating her cereal. She ate with caution as she knew her mother would be in here any minute to ask her about the pre-coronation wick would make her heir for the throne if Arendelle. It should have been done years ago, but she had kept putting it off by saying something like, "I'm busy right now, can we talk about this later?" In reality, Elanna didn't want to Queen. She never did, but sadly she had to become Queen because there was no other heir to the throne.

Elanna suddenly heard the click of her mother's heels and the sound of her voice. The girl quickly got up out of her seat, pushed her chair and said, "I'm full," as she wiped the milk off her face with her arm. She then dashed from the room and behind the door. She heard her mother talking to someone, most likely Uncle North.

"I'm so thankful you took your time to come here." Elsa said. "I know it takes a lot of work."

Elanna knew what that meant. The snow globe that Uncle North had could take you places all around the globe, but other dimensions, that's a different story. Traveling to a different dimension and back requires one of the snow globes and a lot of electricity power. So about a drop of Elanna's blood.

Elanna listened to her mother closely. "I need you to try and convince Elanna to decide when she should have the pre-coronation ceremony. It needs to be done soon."

Oh, not this again. Groaned Elanna inwardly. Would her mother ever stop with this nonsense? Why can't she take a hint?

Elanna was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her mother calling her. She slowly came back into the room.

"Yes, my Queen?"

Elsa looked at Elanna and smiled. "Elanna, dear. Your uncle North has come to spend the day with you. Isn't that nice?"

Elanna looked at her uncle. "Very," She said forcing a smile.

"Well, I hope you have a good day." And with that, Elsa turned around and left the room/

Elanna looked at her uncle. "Are we gonna stay here, or are we going to go to your workshop?"

Uncle North smiled at her. "Do you really think I would come and let you stay hear all day?" He asked with his Russian accent.

Elanna smiled. That was exactly what she wanted to hear. If she was going to have to talk about that stupid pre-coronation, she might as well have a little fun first.

Uncle North took out his snow globe and a needle. "I say, the North Pole, my demission." He then threw the globe to the ground and a portal opened. He gave Elanna the needle. "Your turn" He said. Elsa pricked her finger with the needle and flicked to where the drop of blood went into the portal. Elanna and Uncle North then walked through and where at the Pole. When the yetis saw them, they gave grunt of excitement.

Elanna turned to face her uncle. "It's changed a lot since I was last here." She said. She saw more electronic toys which North told her used her type of power to make them work.

"Would you like to see the new toy I've been working on?" He asked. Elanna nodded and he led to his office. Elanna saw a large ice cho-cho train and its tracks that went all around the room. If Elanna were just a few years younger, she could have sat on the train. "It's amazing." She said, looking at it in awe.

"Why, thank you." North said as he shut the door to his office. Elanna was then filled with alarm.

Oh, no. She thought. I have to distract him.

"Uncle North," Elanna said trying to think of a question quickly. "can I ask you something?"

"Of, course." He replied.

Elanna tried to think of something that would put the pre-coronation out of his mind, so she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Isthereanykidsheremyagethatbelieveinyou?" She asked very quickly.

Uncle North's eyes were wide. "Could you repeat that again?"

Elanna breathed in and out slowly. "Are there any children in this dimension that are about my age that still believe in you?"

North sighed and looked at the ground. "There are a few, but not many, Child." He replied. "There are some children who never believed in me at all, but those who do believe are the ones I will give my life to protect." Uncle North sighed. "I did not bring you here today just to give you a day of fun."

Elanna sucked in her breath. Oh, Crap. She thought. This had gone from bad to worse.

"But," Said her uncle. "I can see from the discomfort of your face saying that you would rather not being talking about this."

All Elanna could do was nod.

"But you're going to have to at some point and I think now is that point." He said. "I will take you home and your mother and father will talk to you about this. For one: I think this will help you if you tell them how you feel about this. And two: It will help because they will know how you feel."

Elanna gulped. She knew her uncle was only doing what he thought was best, but she already knew this was not going to end well.


	3. Chapter 3

Elanna sat quietly at the dining room table. She kept her head down. Uncle North was talking to her mother and father right now in the hallway. She had been able to convince her uncle to let her stay at the Pole for a few more hours, but she still wished she could have put it off longer. She hated talking about it because in the end she wouldn't have way. Because no matter what she said or did it always came back to the fact that she was a princess and it was a princess' duty to rise up when no one else could fill the part, but that only seemed to fuel her anger more.

It's not my fault! I was born into royalty, I didn't sign up for it! She thought. Why do I have to do this? I was never meant to be a ruler! I'm not meant to be a ruler! Why can't they just chose someone else to do this job?! Why does it have to be me?!

"It's not fair!" Elanna screamed. Her fists smacked down on the table. She then heard a crackling sound. Elanna lifted her clenched fist to see a wide crack going far done the table.

"Great." Elanna mumbled. Now her parents would think she couldn't control her powers. She remembered one time she got angry and hit a wall. A piece of wood flew out several feet away and fit her father in the face. After that they took her to the trolls where they took her power of electricity, which also took away how much power came out of her when she hit something. She hit a door and almost broke her hand. She eventually got her powers back, but she never did that again, until just now.

Elanna heard the talking stop. Then her mother, father, and uncle North entered the room.

"Elanna," Elsa began. "we would like to speak to you about-" She stopped talking when she noticed the large crack in the table, and soon after she did, so did everyone else.

"What happened here?" Jack asked hiding back a laugh.

"Um…I uh got a little too deep in thought." Elanna replied as heat went to her cheeks.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Well, as I was saying, Elanna, we would like to talk to you about-"

"Let me guess," Elanna said cutting her mother off, "you would like to talk to me about the pre-coronation."

Elsa nodded curtly.

"Elanna, I…we have been wanting to talk to you about this for some time." Elsa told her.

"We have?" Jack asked with surprise.

Elsa shot the death look and he then shut his mouth with an audible click.

"Mom, I know you want me to be future Queen and all but…I uh…I…I-"

"You what, Elanna?" North asked gently as if trying to encourage her.

"I…I can't." Elanna told her. "I can't become Queen because I'm not uhh… I-I'm not cut out to be Queen so to speak."

"Elanna," Elsa said. "if you're saying you can't be Queen because you're not ready it's okay because after the pre-coronation we'll start your training and-"

"That's not what I'm saying, Mom." Elanna replied. "I can't be Queen or furture Queen because I will not be a good ruler."

"And why's that?" The question coming from her father.

"Because I don't want to be Queen. I-I rather be a guardian like you, Dad. Or-or be a guard of the castle or be a-"

"Elanna," Elsa said cutting her off. "I know you don't want to be Queen, I didn't want to be Queen at first either,but it is a princess' duty to-"

"Oh, no." Elanna said, her voice raising a notch. "Don't go putting that 'it is a princess' duty' crap on me. I have tried to be a good daughter but a good ruler is not someone I can be."

"And why's that?"

"Because I want to be free and use the powers that I have to protect and help people. People in the real world. People in Dad's world." Elanna replied. "I-I wanna be able to tell people who I am."

"No," Elsa said sternly. "telling people about your powers is telling them who you are. It's telling them what you are."

Elanna flinched, but was then filled with anger and hurt. "What are you implying?" She asked. "That I'm a monster because of my powers? That if I don't conceal myself that I'll lose control?" Elanna could feel the static the room pick up. "Just because I leaned how to fight at Electrocity doesn't mean I'm going to!"

"No, I'm not saying that you are a monster." Elsa said, so angry that she bother to correct her daughter's grammer. "But I am saying that if you tell someone that you or others could be killed!" She was now shouting too and the room's temperature suddenly dropped as anger flowed within her.

"So what are you going to do?!" Elanna yelled. "Are you gonna keep me locked up the Grandma and Grandpa did to you?!"

"Maybe I should!" Elsa yelled out of anger.

Elanna felt the sting of those words as she let them sink in, but she would never show it. She was not going to let her know how hurt she really was.

"Then I guess I'll just have to runaway then!" She yelled

"I guess you will!" Her mother shouted back.

"Everyone, please calm down."

Elanna was pulled out of her concentration when she heard her father's voice. He looked at Elsa, then back and her, then back at Elsa, then at Elanna once more. Elsa seemed to have calmed down a bit, but was still defensive.

"You're right." Elsa said to her husband. "Now, Elanna, about the pre-coronation-"

"No, I will not become Queen. I will never agree to be Queen!"

"Enough, Elanna!" Elsa yelled, suddenly becoming angry once more.

"No, I will not allow you to make me do this!"

"I said 'enough'!" Elsa yelled as an icy blast shoots from her hand. It scrapes against Elanna's arm leaving a cut. Elanna winced in pain as she saw blood trickle down her arm. She heard her mother speak.

"Elanna, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"You know what? Just leave me alone!" She said just before storming out of the room.

I should've known this would happen. Elana thought. But one good idea did come from all this. She thought then deviously smiled. I'm gonna run away.


	4. Chapter 4

Elanna had already decided what she was going to run away, but she knew she couldn't just leave with what she had on her. She had to have plan. First things first. She knew she couldn't run away in from Arendelle into another country. Oh, no. She be found within a few days if she lasted that long. She had to go into her father's dimension. That was the only way. Elanna would have to get North's snow globe if she wanted to get out of this dimension, but she had to wait until the time came for that so in her spare time she got enchanted bag and put some of the things she needed inside. This was the time in which Elanna was thankful the bag never got full. She put in some of her clothes, few pairs of shoes, her white leather gloves that would unleash her battle outfit, soap, makeup, and her doll which her sister had given her. Elanna knew she didn't have to eat often, about once every two days, but she knew that she would still have to eat. So she would need some money. She saw her father bring in money all the time once he came back from his dimension. He kept his and Elsa's room. She could sneak in there tonight and get some, but she would have to know where she was going first. Elanna walked towar the giant world map on her wall. If she stole North's snow globe and went to their dimension, she would have to choose a place where her father or any of the other guardians would find her. Elanna knew North had an extra snow globe in his pocket, she could just take that then leave unnoticed, but just in case. She looked at the map. Then she saw the perfect place. She placed her finger on it.

"New York City, New York. Country: United States of America. Continent: North America. My father's dimension."

Elanna heard a knock on the door to her bed room.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It is just me."

The Russian accent and the deep voice told immediately who it was. It was time to set her plan in motion. Elanna threw her bag under the bed and sat down on it. She lowered her head and mumbled, "Come in."

Uncle North came in slowly. "Are you alright?"

"Physically or emotionally?"

"Both." He said as he plopped down to the bed beside her. Elanna was trying her best to look upset but it was hard especially when she saw his extra snow globe in his back pocket. But she would jeopardize everything if she gave even the slightest sign that something else was on her mind. Because Uncle North was smart very smart.

"I don't know how to feel. I can't be what she wants me to be." Elanna said. "I'm not like her."

"How so?" Her uncle asked.

"Well, to start," Elanna replied. "I'm not all fancy pants like she is. I'm not smart like she is. I can't stop myself from freaking out like she. I can't sit and listen to people I don't like and on a conversation with them. I-I'm nothing like her. I don't even look like her." Elanna looked in the mirror. Her brown bouncy curls and light brown eyes looked nothing like her mother. On the outside she was frowning, but on the inside she was happy because no one would suspect anything.

"You are wrong on that about many things." Uncle North said breaking Elanna out of her thoughts. "You can act fancy and serious when you want to be. I've never really seen you act crazy now have I? And you are very smart. You can look at something and see how much electricity will run through in the next one hundred years." North sighed. "No, you don't look like your mother, but that doesn't make you who you are."

"Or what you are." Elanna mumbled.

"All that matters is what's in here." North said pointing to her heart, and choosing to ignore Elanna's comment. "You are very special, and don't you ever forget it."

"Thanks, Uncle North." Elanna said pulling her Uncle into a hug. Uncle North hugged her back, but little did he know that she was taking his extra snow globe from his back pocket. As they pulled back Elanna hid the snow globe behind her back. North got up and left, closing the door behind him.

Elanna breathed a sigh of relief. All she had to do was one more thing and she would be out of this world forever.

Transition

It was midnight and Elanna had been waiting patiently for her mother and father to fall asleep. She opened the door to parents' room. It gave out a little creak, but neither her mother nor father moved a muscle. Elanna tiptoes to her father's nightstand. On it laid lots of money, all from different kinds of cultures. Elanna had looked in a book earlier that day to see what the American dollar bill looked like, so she knew what she was looking for. She opened the drawer of the nightstand and saw there was money in there also. American money! Elanna grabbed handfuls and shoved it in her bag. She knew she couldn't take all of it, because that would give away her location, but she did take quite a bit. After she had gathered all she had needed, Elanna dashed back into her room and quietly shut the door.

Elanna took the snow globe out of her bag which around her shoulder. She then grabbed a needle and pricked her finger where just a drop of blood would come out of her skin. She threw the snow globe to the ground.

"New York City, New York, Jack Frost's dimension." She said. Then she flicked her blood into the portal. Elanna walked to the portal and was just a step away from being free.

Elanna turned her head to look at her room. There room she grew up in. The room she shared with her sister until she was captured. Did she really want to go? Part of Elanna told her to stay, and part of her told her she should go. Elanna looked around the room one more time. For all she knew, this could be the last time she was ever in it. Then, with a sigh, she stepped though the portal. Leaving the only world she'd ever known forever.

Transition

Jack sat in his bed. He'd thought heard a thud, like something hitting the floor. He was about to get up when her heard his wife moan in her sleep. Jack smiled then laid back down beside Elsa.

After all, the maids would clean it up anyway. He thought as he hugged his wife, drifting off to sleep, not knowing that his daughter had left both of their worlds.


	5. Chapter 5

Elanna looked around New York City in awe. There were tall buildings and some had boxes with moving pictures on them. Although, she didn't know what those things were exactly, she knew those things were connected to her powers. She could feel the electricity coursing through it. There was a lot of electricity used here. It was something she'd have to get used to.

Maybe I could ask someone to show what these things are and how I should control my powers. She thought. Then Elanna cringed at the remembrance of her mother's hurtful words.

Maybe I shouldn't tell anyone of my power, she thought, yet.

Something wizzed by making Elanna jump. "What was that thing?" She said, her voice a little shaky.

Then another sped by and then another. It took Elanna a couple times to really get a good look at them. They looked like disgruntled boxes with thick black wheels. Almost like a horse and carriage, just without the horse.

Elanna began to look around for anything else that try to surprise her. She saw people walking with some funny looking devices and were talking to them. She wasn't really sure what that meant.

Elanna looked around one more time and saw… wait, was that a dog wearing a bowtie and glasses? And he was standing upright too. Did every dog do this in this dimension?

There was a pole with different colored lights on it. When the light was red, the boxes would stop and let the people walk. Across the street there was a small park. Deciding to go look around, Elanna started walking over to the stoplight. This was going to be a very great day.

Transition

Mr. Peabody stood at the stoplight and watched Sherman as he tossed the football around with his friends. Mr. Peabody still had trouble believing it had been almost six years since the time traveling mishap. Mr. Peabody was about to cross the street when something else caught his attention.

A girl, wearing a strange little outfit. She looked about Sherman's age, and she seemed so happy she was glowing, no, beaming. Some of the other girls pointed at laughed, but she didn't seem to care. Her outfit wasn't necessarily, it just seemed, outdated. Almost in the Medieval times. Her white dress not no designs on it expect for the hem which was stitched with blue. She had white flats on as well. The only thing that brought color to herself was her orange shoulder bag and the fact that she has brown hair and brown eyes.

She made her way over to the stoplight. She stopped and waiting for the light to turn green.

Without any warning a man came on the other side of Mr. Peabody and shoved him, hard. Mr. Peabody stumbled backwards and knocked into the young girl beside him. She steadied herself and looked back to where she was going.

"I'm sorry, young lady." Mr. Peabody said politely.

The girl looked around but when not seeing anyone, shrugged and looked back at the park.

Mr. Peabody cleared his throat. "I said, 'I'm sorry, young lady."

The girl looked around once more.

"Down here please."

The girl looked down at Mr. Peabody. Eyes full of confusion.

"Sorry to bump into you." The dog told her.

The girl then let out a shill scream that made Mr. Peabody jump. She then fell backwards onto her bottom.

"Sorry to startle you." Mr. Peabody said.

"Y-you…You're a dog."

"Yes, well, it appears that way, doesn't it?" Mr. Peabody said with a chuckle.

"A-and you talk."

"Yes, it appears that way too."

The girl quickly got up to her feet. She dusted herself off when Mr. Peabody stuck out his paw. "My name is Mr. Peabody." He said.

The reached and shook his but said nothing.

"Well," the genius said. "aren't you going to tell me your name?"

The girl seemed to snap out of her trance. "Oh, ah, yeah. Sorry. Elanna Frost. M-my name is Elanna Frost."

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Elanna Frost." Then Mr. Peabody turned to face the streets again.

"I have a question." Elanna stated. "Do all dogs talk here?"

Mr. Peabody turned to face the girl again. "What do you mean by 'here'?"

The girl didn't say anything for a few seconds, then said, "Well, America."

"Are you not from America?"

"No, I'm from Norway. I just ah…. moved here." The girl responded.

"That's interesting." Mr. Peabody said. "Do you have any siblings?"

The girl cringed and Mr. Peabody thought he'd crossed the line. Then Elanna responded, "Had. I had a brother and a sister." The sadness on her face made his heart go out to her. But then she smiled and asked, "What about you, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Mr. Peabody shook his head. "No, but I do have a son. He's right over there." He pointed to Sherman across the street. "That's Sherman."

Elanna looked at the park. "You mean the puppy behind the bot with the glasses and white shirt?"

Mr. Peabody gave her a bewildered look. She really didn't know who he was.

"Oh, no no." Mr. Peabody replied. "The boy behind the glasses who is wearing the white shirt."

Elanna looked at him confused.

"He's adopted." Mr. Peabody told her.

"Ooooohhhhh." Elanna said when it finally clicked.

Mr. Peabody turned his attention back to his boy, who was waving his friends goodbye. The light turned red and Sherman ran across the street to his father.

"Hey, Mr. Peabody guess what? When school ends, Mason said him and his parents are going back to India for the summer. And Karl said he was going to go to this really cool camp for people…with…disabilities." The thirteen-year-old's words slowed to a stop when he saw the young girl hanging on his every word. "Uh, who's this, Mr. Peabody?"

Mr. Peabody turned his attention to the girl, who he forgotten about.

"Oh, yes." Mr. Peabody said, remembering his manners. "Sherman, this is Elanna Frost. Elanna, this my boy Sherman."

They shook hands and there was an awkward silence for about a minute.

"Hey, Mr. Peabody," Sherman said breaking the silence. "there's this new ice cream parlor that just opened up and I have money so can we go get some maybe today?"

Mr, Peabody nodded. "Alright, if you have money.."

"I have money. See?" Sherman took out his wallet and took out a ten dollar bill. The wind blew the money out into the middle of the street. Sherman looked at the stoplight. It was red again. Sherman ran out into the street and bent down to pick up his money.

Then a car came speeding through. The driver had every intention of running that red light. Sherman was still bent down to where the driver couldn't see him.

"Sherman!" Mr. Peabody yelled. Then he saw something white flash across the road and push Sherman to safety. Mr. Peabody looked beside him to see Elanna was no longer there. She and Sherman were on the other side of the street.

The driver stopped, rolled down his window, cursed at the children, then sped down the road.

Mr. Peabody ran across the road to the two to see if there were alright. While he was helping Sherman up. Elanna asked. "Did that man just call me a female dog?"

Mr. Peabody nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Mr. Peabody and Sherman both helped Elanna up (She was lucky no money fell out of her bag) and saw her arm was scratched up and bleeding.

"I don't' think it's too deep, but it still needs to be cleaned and bandaged." Mr. Peabody told her. "Come on, we'll see if the man at the ice cream parlor had anything."

Elanna was opened her mouth to protest but Mr. Peabody gave her the death glare so she decided it would be best if she just shut her mouth.

When they got to the ice cream parlor. The man had an first aid kit and cleaned her wounds and bandaged, even though she been through a lot worse.

Mr. Peabody came up to Elanna after he and Sherman had gotten some ice cream and asked if she would come over for dinner.

"I-I don't know."

"We insist." Mr. Peabody told her. "It's the least we can do."

"Yeah, you kinda did save my life." Sherman added.

"Kinda?" Elanna asked with a laugh.

"Okay, you did, so will you come or what?"

Elanna smiled and nodded. This day was just getting better and better.

Transition

Elsa walked up to the door of her daughter's room. She knew she should controlled her anger and she already had a wedge between her and Elanna and she didn't want to make it worse.

Elsa rapped on the door. "Elanna, it's me, Mom."

No response.

"I'm sorry I lost control yesterday. You I'd never mean to hurt you."

Still nothing.

Please come out so we can talk about this.

No response.

"Elanna?" Elsa said opening the door. She wasn't in there. "Elanna?" Elsa said walking in the room and looking around.

"Where could she have gone?" Elsa asked. Only after noticing most of her daughter's clothes were gone. "Oh, no."

Elsa began frantically to search the room. Elanna's favorite pairs of shoes were gone, her doll was gone, and her enchanted bag was gone. Elsa ran out of the room screaming for husband.

"Jack! Jack! She' gone, Jack! Jack!"

Jack came flying down the hallway grasping Elsa by her arms.

"What is it, Elsa. What's wrong?"

"It's Elanna." Elsa said with fear in her eyes. "She's gone."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Sorry I haven't said this sooner) Hey, everyone. Be sure to leave a review to let me know if you liked it or not. I do not own any of these characters **except** for Amy, Jackson, Elanna, and Queen White Light. **

Elanna walked by Mr. Peabody and Sherman as they led her to their home. Sherman said something about it being a "penthouse". Whatever that meant.

"Here we are." Mr. Peabody said walking up to a building. "This is our home."

Elanna looked at the building. It was as tall as her castle, if not taller. It wasn't as wide but it was still quite large.

They walked into the lobby. Or at least, that's what she thought it was called. They walked to a door and Mr. Peabody pushed a button. It opened showing a small room. Elanna didn't exactly know what it was, but not wanting to appear weirder that she already seemed, she followed the two into the room. Mr. Peabody pressed the button with the largest number and within a few seconds the room started moving.

Being hit with both surprise and fear Elanna stumbled and held to the small rail on the sides of the room. How was it that she could create her own hover boards with electricity and keep balance on them with ease yet she could not even handle things that normal people used daily?

Sherman must have noticed her shock and confusion. He gave her a weird look. "Scared of elevators?" He asked.

"What?" Elanna asked.

"Are you scared of elevators?" Sherman asked once more.

Ellana looked around, so that's what this was called.

"Ah, no." Elanna replied. "I've just never been on one before."

Sherman's eyes grew wide and his eyebrows raised. "Really?"

Elanna nodded.

"Aren't there elevators in Norway?"

Elanna didn't speak for a moment. She guessed there was, but she didn't know it for a fact.

Elanna was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Sherman starring at her, still waiting for his answer.

"Well, I guess. But I've never been to a…building that happened to have one."

Sherman shrugged. The elevator gave off a ding and the doors opened.

"Here we are." Mr. Peabody said as the three entered the large living room, or what Elanna thought it was.

"Wow." Elanna said, but that was actually all she could manage to say.

Sherman chuckled. "Yeah, that's what Karl and Mason said too."

"Is all of this your house?"

"Yeah, but other people live in it, like an hotel or something."

Elanna looked around, only half hearing Sherman's comment. She would take here in exchange for her castle in a heartbeat. The place was amazing, and it had an upstairs. Wait, weren't they at the top floor already? Elanna shrugged. This was different from hers, but most of them in a good way. She wasn't treated like royalty here, which was something she could get used to.

The elevator dinged again and Elanna turned around. When the door opened, a man with black hair, a woman with short blond hair, and a girl with long blond hair who looked Elanna's age stepped in.

"Ah the Petersons." Mr. Peabody said happily. "I'm so glad you could come."

"Happy to be here, Peabody." The man said before noticing Elanna. He looked a little surprised that someone else was here. "Ah, who's this?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" Mr. Peabody said suddenly remembering. "Elanna, these are the Petersons. Petersons, this is Elanna Frost."

Elanna smiled at the young blond girl, but she did not return it. She just scowled at her. Uncle North did say that some still did believe. Maybe the Guardians had figured out that she had run away to this dimension and told children to look out for her.

"Hi, Penny." Sherman said. "We can play in my room if you want."

Penny started walking with Sherman.

"Be sure to bring Elanna with you." Mr. Peabody told the two.

Penny sighed but did not protest. Elanna caught up with them and went into Sherman's room. It was a bit smaller that her room, but it had more windows.

"Your room is really nice." Elanna commented.

"Thanks."

"Why are you here?" Penny asked.

"What?" Elanna asked.

"Why are you here? You must either be really important or you must be in some sort of trouble with Sherman 'cause that's the only reason you would be here."

"I'm not important and I'm not in trouble. The reason Mr. Peabody invited me here was because he felt bad for me 'cause I cut my arm all up."

"And why would he feel bad about that?" Penny asked.

"Because she scraped her arm up while pushing me out of the way of a speeding car." Sherman mumbled.

"What?!"

"Kids, dinner's ready!" Mr. Peabody yelled.

"Okay!" Sherman yelled back.

"We'll be there in a minute." Penny said.

As soon as Sherman walked out the door. Penny shoved Elann into a wall, hard.

"I don't know what you want with Sherman, but it better stop."

Elanna shook her head. "If you think I like Sherman and want to steal your boyfriend from you or something than-"

"Sherman's not my boyfriend. Mr. Peabody and he are very important and lots of people want to be their 'friends'. But I'm not gonna let you do anything that might hurt him."

Everything in Elana told her to throw an electricity ball at the girl. But then she looked at Penny closer. Penny reminded her of someone. She reminded her of-

"Amy." Elanna breathed quietly. It was uncanny. But she couldn't tell her anything, for she could ruin everything.

Transition

Elanna sat at the table with the Petersons and Peabodys. She couldn't say she wasn't hungry even though she really wasn't. So she ate just a few bites here and there and hoped nobody would notice.

Everyone mostly talked small talk. The adults talked about business and Sherman and Penny talked about school. This was like the Christmas ball all over again. Elanna pushed her plate away from her and stood.

"I'm finished." She stated. "If you want me to go-"

"Oh, no." Mr. Peabody said. "Have you been shone around."

"I've ah…. seen Sherman's room." Elanna replied.

"Is that all?"

Ellan nodded.

"Well, Sherman, would be ever so kind and show Ms. Frost around?"

Please don't call me that. Elanna thought leaving the words unspoken.

"But I'm not finished yet." Sherman replied.

"Sherman." Mr. Peabody said.

Sherman sighed and stood.

"Come on," He said. "I'll show you around."

"I'm finished too." Penny said jumping out of her chair.

Her parents shrugged then continued the conversation.

Transition

Sherman showed Elanna through the penthouse. She seemed so excited and interested as he showed her around. He also noticed the mean glares Penny was giving her. As they were walking though the elevator door, Sherman decided he should strike up a conversation.

"So, Elanna." He said. "What school do you go to?"

Elanna was silent for a moment, then replied, "Once we get settled in, I might go to a private school, but I'll probably just be homeschooled like I was in Norway."

"You're from Norway?" Penny asked.

Elanna nodded. "Arendelle, Norway. To be exact."

"Sherman's been to a lot of different places to." Penny said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, right, Sherman?"

Sherman nodded. "Yep. I've been to France. I've been to Italy. Many places in the United States and England."

"Wow." Elanna said. "I wish my parents would take me to places like that."

The elevator door dinged and opened up to a hallway.

"This is just another hallway." Elanna complained. "Can't we go somewhere else? Like there."

Elanna pointed to the button at the top of the panel. It said 'Mr. Peabody only'. That was where the Waybac was kept. Since it had been so long since the time traveling mishap everyone had forgotten about it, and they didn't need Elana telling anyone about it. Penny had promised to keep quiet, but he didn't know Elanna quite yet, so he couldn't be sure.

"Mr. Peabody doesn't want us to go there." Sherman told Elanna.

"But we wouldn't have to tell him." Elanna replied.

"Wouldn't that be lying? Penny asked.

"No, because you're not even gonna tell him what happened." Elanna said then pressed the button.

Sherman was about to panic when he remember the door that required a code to open. He whispered to Penny about the door and she calmed down also.

When the door opened. Elanna walked down to the door.

"Seriously?" Elanna said. "Of all things it had to be a door."

Then she saw the key panel.

"Oh, so you need a code." She turned to face Sherman, who was smiling. "Do you know the code?" She asked.

Sherman nodded.

"Will you unlock the door?"

Sherman shook his head.

"Ah, come on, Sherman. Whatever's in there can't be that big of a secret. It can't be as big as…"

Sherman looked sternly at Elanna. "Sorry, but I'm not opening the door." He said ignoring her comment about a secret, although it did make him curious.

Elanna then turned to Penny. "Do you know the code?"

Penny shook her head.

"How about this," Elanna said. "if I crack the code, will you let me see what's behind that door?"

Sherman looked at Penny, who looked at him. Then they both looked back at Elanna.

"I'll think about it." Sherman said. "But you have to crack the code first."

Elanna went to the key panel and started pressing in numbers. Sherman leaned sideways toward Penny and whispered. "She never crack it."

"Never." Penny repeated.

Then Sherman heard the electronic female voice say, "Access granted." Then the sound of the door unlocking.

"So," Elanna said. "we gonna see what's in here or what?"

"How did you do that?" Sherman asked. His and Penny's mouth were handing wide open.

"Simple," Elanna replied. "by using the electronic wave pulses and very good observation, I could see which buttons were pressed. Studies show that when entering a code through a keypad, the first number or letter is pressed the hardest. Also using good observation, I looked for the button that was shorter than the rest. I then watched the electronic waves push through the keypad, which showed me then which numbers I should press next."

Sherman didn't understand all of that, but it sounded like something Mr. Peabody would say. He would have to keep an eye on Ms. Frost.

Sherman didn't noticed his mouth was still hanging open until he felt drool on his chin. There was silence for a second, then Elanna said, "I mean lucky guess."

"Wow." Penny said.

"So, are we gonna check this out or what?" Elanna said grabbing the side of the door.

"No!" Penny and Sherman said in unison. They ran to Elanna's side and grabbed both of her arms, pulling her away from the orange door and to the elevator.

"No." Sherman said. "No, you cannot go in there."

"But you said-"

"I said I'd think about it." Sherman said cutting her off.

They made it out okay. But Sherman wondered how he was going to tell Mr. Peabody he has to change the codes to the door leading to the Waybac.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone. Just so you know, this chapter is**** kind of**** very lengthy, and because of it, has a lot of transition. I really hope you guys like it and leave a review to tell if you do or what I should work on. Thnx.**

**P.S Make sure you read the entire chapter because it's slow at first but gets better.**

Elanna said goodbye to Mr. Peabody and Sherman as she walked into the elevator. The Petersons had already left, and Elanna was kind of glad about that. She didn't want to see Penny. Elanna had the suspicion that she didn't like her. But she would still try because in the many way she had seen Penny, she reminded her of her twin Amy.

The elevator dinged and Elanna stepped out the walked out of the building. Then the realization hit her.

Oh, crap. She thought where am I going to sleep?

Elanna saw a dark alley, but then she heard on ear shattering scream coming out of its darkness. No way in heck was she going in there. She knew she couldn't go to the guardians. That was totally out of the picture. The only place right now where Elanna felt safe was…..

"Up there." Elanna said quietly looking up the building.

Then an idea came to her. Up there. That's it. She would sleep on top of the roof. She had done it many times before at home when she didn't want her mother to badger her with the pre-coronation.

Remembering her mother sent a sharp pain through Elanna's heart. She missed her mother, but to Elsa, it seemed she was nothing more than a monster.

"**Telling them of your powers doesn't tell them who you are. It tells them what you are."**

"Well, it doesn't matter." Elanna muttered to herself. "When I'm ready. I'll tell them what…who I am."

Turning her attention back to the top of the skyscraper building, Elanna wondered how she was going to get up there. She knew two ways of doing it, but going up through the elevator might not be the best idea since it didn't go all the way up there. The other choice was…

Elanna looked around, making sure there was no one near. Once she saw everything had been all clear, she went the nearest tree and tore off a huge piece of bark. She made sure it was big enough for her to stand on, then she knelt beside it. She placed her hands barely off of it. Centimeters away from her hands.

"Electricity cometh alitus!" She yelled. Electricity shot from her hand the bark lifted then changed into a glowing blue electro board.

Elanna stepped on the board, being sure to keep her feet in the right positions. Then she whispered. "Go."

The electro board jolted upward as fast electricity travels through a wire. Elanna stepped onto the top of the building with shaky legs. It had been a while since she had done that. Exhausted from all the things that had happened that day, Elanna changed into her nightclothes (yes, on top of the building, that's a first) and laid down on the hard floor, you could call it. It was hard and it took a while to get comfortable, but the young girl finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Transition

Mr. Peabody stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast. While cooking, Peabody let his mind wander back to last night when Sherman told him about Elanna and the passcodes shortly after the girl had left. Mr. Peabody had given Sherman a lecture about how he should've known better than to let her near the Waybac. But he couldn't see how she would have- no, could have gotten those passcodes. Sherman tried to tell Peabody what she had said, but he kept getting tongue-tied and confused. But Mr. Peabody got some things out of it, and if Elanna was as smart as she seemed, they might have a real problem if she were to let that knowledge get into wrong hands.

"Good morning, Mr. Peabody."

Mr. Peabody's thoughts were halted at the sound of Sherman's voice.

"Good morning." He replied. Mr. Peabody turned the stove off and put the scrambled eggs on two plates and handed one to Sherman. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Sherman said before stuffing his face with scrambled eggs.

"Did you have fun last night?"

Sherman nodded.

"Do you think Elanna will be joining your school this year?"

Sherman shrugged. "Well, she said she might be homeschooled, soo…"

Mr. Peabody sighed. Obviously at the moment Sherman wasn't interested in talking about the girl. So he wouldn't press the issue. But he did notice the twinge of a smile when Elanna's name was mentioned. Sherman put his plate in the sink then grabbed his lunch from the refrigerator.

"Bye, Mr. Peabody." Sherman said as he walked out the door.

"Good bye."

Transition

Elanna woke up with a start. She looked around to see where she was. This wasn't her room. Then Elanna remembered stealing Uncle North's snow globe, running away, meeting Mr. Peabody and Sherman-

"Mr. Peabody and Sherman. Elanna said. "What should I do? Mr. Peabody's is who know where and Sherman's probably at school like most normal kids are and-"

Normal kids. Normal kids? Why was she saying they were normal and she wasn't? She knew why, but she never compared herself to them like that. She had sometimes wondered what it was like to be born without powers, but she never called mortals normal kids.

Elanna shook her head. Now was not the time. It fact, what time was it? Elanna looked below to see but could not find a thing. She looked up and squinted, trying to see where the sun shone in the sky. It was almost over head. Was it really noon already?

If it was around noon, she might be able to visit Sherman and Amy….Penny.

Elanna quickly changed into a blue dress that looked quite similar to the one she wore the day before.

She could ask Mr. Peabody where Sherman's school was located and that would be settled. But there was one more problem that hung over Elanna's head as she peered over top of the building.

"Now how am I gonna get down from here?"

Transition

Mr. Peabody had just finished his yoga when the elevator dinged and the door opened. Elanna stepped in.

"Hello, Mr. Peabody." She said.

"Why, hello Elanna," Mr. Peabody said. "nice to see you today. But shouldn't you be in school. I hope you're not playing hooky."

Elanna looked befuddled, as if not knowing what a hooky was.

"I hope you're not skipping school." He said a few moments later.

"Oh, no." Elanna said shaking her head. "I'm being homeschooled right now, but I might go to a real school. I told my mom and dad about Sherman and Penny and they were wondering what school they go to."

Mr. Peabody looked around. "Are they here?" He asked.

Elanna shook her head. "No, they asked me to come and ask you."

"Well, you must have good memory, seeing that you've only been here once. Almost like you never left"

Elanna smiled and mumbled. "You have no idea." Then she cleared her throat. "So, do you know where it is?"

"And what's that?"

"The school Sherman and Penny go to."

"Oh, yes." Mr. Peabody said. "It's Susan B. Anthony Middle school. I have a G.P.S. if you would like to borrow it."

Elanna nodded. "That would be much appreciated. Thank you."

Mr. Peabody left the room, got the G.P.S, walked back into the room, and gave it to Elanna.

"It already has it punched in so you don't have to worry about that but you will need a memory chip if you want to get from the school to your house. I have one that you can just plug into that one. If you'd like, I'll go get you."

Elanna just stood there starring at the G.P.S. screen with her fingers touch it lightly. She finally nodded but never took her eyes off the screen. Mr. Peabody just shrugged and walked out of the room to find the plug in memory chip.

When he returned he saw that Elanna was gone and the G.P.S. was lying on the coffee table.

He looked out of one of the ginormous windows that made up an entire wall. Although he was very high up, Mr. Peabody could still see the young girl. She seemed to be going the right way. Maybe she didn't need the G.P.S. after all.

Mr. Peabody shrugged and turned around.

"Well," He said. "off to see what else needs to be done."

Transition

Elanna walked down the sidewalk to the Susan B. Anthony Middle school. She felt really bad for lying to Mr. Peabody.

"But what could I do?" She mumbled.

After she had absorbed all the information she needed to find the school, she was off.

As she approached the doors of the school, she started to have second thoughts. What if Sherman didn't want to see her? Elanna knew Penny didn't want to. What if she seemed too pushy?

Elanna shook her head.

No, she thought, I came all this way and am not going to stop now. She took in a deep breath. Then walked into the large building.

Transition

Sherman sat at a table with his friends, Karl and Mason, and Penny and her friends. Most of them had already finished lunch and still had plenty of time left, so they just sat and talked a while. The conversation between Sherman and Karl when Jane suddenly asked, "Who's that?"

Sherman turned to see who Jan was pointing to. He saw a girl who was out of uniform. Oh, was she going to get into trouble for that. But then Sherman looked closer at the girl, who was now walking towards them. Her blue dress' design looked familiar. Then when he saw who it was he let out a little gasp.

"Hi, Sherman." Elanna said with a smile. "Nice to see you today."

Sherman looked at Penny, who starred at Elanna blankly, while Sarah and Jane snickered, most likely at the girl's outfit.

Elanna turned to Penny. "Nice to see you too, A-Penny."

Sherman didn't think Penny cared, but she mumbled something like 'nice to see you too', or something like that.

Then Sherman felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Who's that?" Mason whispered.

"This is Elanna Frost." Sherman said to his friends at the table. "She's new here."

"To this school?" Jane asked.

"No," Penny replied. "To this country."

"Yeah, she's from Norway." Sherman says.

Sarah snickered. "Yeah, that's probably why she's wearing that ugly loser outfit." She turned to Elanna. "Oh, do you know what loser means, since you're Norwegian I could see how you wouldn't."

Sherman looked at Elanna, waiting for a response.

Elanna smiled. "Yes, I do know what loser means." She replied. "I also know what mismatch means, which your shoes are right now. Your right shoe is tan while your left is a brown almost two shades darker. So next time you want to criticize someone's outfit, you might want to look at your own."

Sherman was shocked. He hadn't seen this side of Elanna last night. So she did have a mean streak.

"And one more thing," Elanna said to Sarah. "I'm only half Norwegian. My mother is from Norway and my father is from America."

Penny didn't say a word. Just looked at Sherman, then Elanna, then Sarah.

Finally, she stood and walked to put her trash away, when she accidentally tripped over Jane's foot. Her skirt got hung on the edge of the table somehow and when she hit the floor. A loud rip could be heard throughout the cafeteria. Penny's skirt had ripped almost all the way up. Everyone around burst into laughter and Penny was on the verge of tears.

Neither Sarah nor Jane tried to help the girl up, but just sat there as if they were trying to hold in laughter.

Sherman got very angry at this. Even though he didn't like Penny in that way before she was still his friend.

He was about to help her up when he saw Elanna pick up Penny's plastic cup from the floor and throw it. The cup went sailing across the room and hit the fire alarm. The sprinklers went off and the laughter turned into screaming.

Sherman saw Elanna Grab Penny by the arm and practically drag her out there and Sherman quickly followed.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked her once he had caught up to them.

Elanna looked at Penny whose arm she still had in her grasp. Penny's eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"Now," Elanna said taking Sherman's attention away from Penny. "do you know where there might be some thread and a needle?"

Sherman showed her to the sewing club room and got the supplies she needed. With twenty minutes, Penny's skirt was completely sewed up.

"Thanks, Elanna." Penny said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Anything for a friend."

"Where'd you learn to do that anyway?" Penny asked.

"The maids taught me how to. They all taught me how to cook and-"

"You have maids?" Sherman asked. Then he noticed her cringe. Then he knew what she meant. (Or so he thought) "You were a maid, weren't you?"

Elanna looked shocked. "Huh?"

"You were a maid." Sherman repeated. "That's why you know how to do that, right."

"Ah, yeah." Elanna said. "When my family was going through a hard time, I had to take a job as a maid."

"Oh…" Penny said.

"What's going on in here?"

They'll all turned to see who was talking to them. Sherman gasped as he saw the principal looking at them sternly. He may be short, but he could give one heck of a glare.

He walked up to them.

"Answer the question."

"Well," Penny said. "Elanna was just sewing up my skirt, which got ripped."

Principal Purdy looked at Elanna.

"Young lady, you are out of -" He stopped in his sentence and looked at the girl. "Wait, a second. You don't come to this school. Who are you?"

"E-Elanna Frost, Sir." She stammered in obvious fear. "M-my parents sent me to look at the school."

"Why couldn't they have come?"

"They…. Were busy."

Principal Purdy sighed. "Alright," He said. "I guess you could stay for the rest of the day."

Sherman smiled. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, Everyone. Really hope you like me store. Sorry for some of the grammar errors. Remember to review so you can tell me if you liked it or not.**

Sherman watched Elanna as she worked on her paper the teacher had given her. This was the last class of the day and Elanna seemed to be enjoying it. She hated English class, which he could tell the teacher didn't like her either, but she liked the last class which was science, and seemed interested in history, although most of the stories she didn't seem to know.

Penny seemed to be watching her too. It was funny how fast Penny could change her attitude toward her, but Sherman didn't complain.

The bell rang and children got up from their chairs and gathered their books. After everyone had left the classroom and Sherman had found Penny, they decided to go look for Elanna.

"I never thought Elanna would act like that the way she did at lunch today." Sherman said. "When I first met her, she seemed as fragile as thin glass."

"What?" Penny said surprised. "I thought you said she pushed you out of the way of a speeding car."

"I meant emotionally."

"Hey, there she is." Penny said pointing across the hallway.

Sherman saw Elanna walk into principal Purdy's office.

"Why's she going in there?" Sherman asked.

"Do you think somebody saw her throw the cup that set off the fire alarm and told Principal Purdy?" Penny asked.

"Or maybe Sarah told him what happened."

Sherman winced. If someone told on her she would never be allowed at the school again. And if word got to his dad….

Elanna walked out the office and quietly shut the door. Sherman and Penny ran to her.

"Did you get in trouble?" Sherman asked.

"Did Sarah tell on you?"

"Are you still going to be able to come here?"

Elanna starred at them wide eyed. Sherman thought she looked so innocent that I he wasn't there, he would have never believed someone if the told them about what had happened earlier today.

"If you're wondering what happened in there," Elanna said pointing back to the office. "The principal said I'm welcome here anytime and if I don't want to join the school I can just join their homeschooling group."

Sherman smiled. He didn't even know there was a homeschooling group, but he was happy he was able to see his new friend more often.

Transition

After they had walked outside. Elanna saw Mr. Peabody on a strange shaped orange…thing. It had black wheels like the boxes did, but it didn't look the same.

"Hello, Elanna." Mr. Peabody said with a wave. "Nice seeing you today. Did you enjoy school?"

Elanna nodded.

"Come, Sherman. Let's go home."

Elanna felt disappointment creep into her heart.

"Bye, Sherman. Bye, Elanna." Penny said before hopping into her car which drove off quickly after.

Elanna sighed. No way was she going to her house today.

"Would it be all right if I came to your house today Sherman?" Elanna asked as Sherman hopped on the strange object.

Sherman looked at Peabody who shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said then getting out of the small section on the sight and sat behind Mr. Peabody. "You can sit where I sat."

Elanna looked at the vehicle then back at Sherman then back at the vehicle then again at Sherman who said, "You comin' or what?'

"I'll ah…walk."

Sherman frowned.

"Why, it's faster this way. Come on."

Elanna gulped as she made her way to the other side of the vehicle. She sat in the small attachment on the side. It was actually kind of comfortable. Elanna strapped on the odd strap thing that she guessed was supposed to go across her to keep her in place.

Sherman wasn't giving her any weird looks, so she was good to go so far. Elanna thought everything would be just fine, then it started moving. The speed didn't bother her, even though it was much faster that a horse and carriage. What bothered her was the boxes and other vehicle like things that were coming too close for comfort. She was trying her best not to show her fear and was thankful that Sherman didn't notice.

When they finally got to the penthouse, Elanna stepped of the odd vehicle and practically ran into the lobby. Elevators were one thing, but that…whatever-it-was was not something she wanted for Christmas. She'd much rather have an electro board.

Pushing her thoughts aside, she waited for Mr. Peabody and Sherman to enter. They both did, walked into the elevator with Elanna at their sides, and Sherman pressed the button to their floor.

As soon as the door opened, Elanna and Sherman darted out and were about to go up the stairs to Sherman's room when Mr. Peabody called to them.

"Sherman, Elanna, would you come here please."

The top thirteen-year-olds did as told. Elanna had a hunch what this was about.

"The principal called me today."

Crap, Elanna thought. Busted.

"He said the fire alarm went off soon after Penny had been made fun of. Did you two have anything to do with that?"

"Where did principal Purdy hear of Penny getting made fun of?" Sherman asked.

"That doesn't matter." Mr. Peabody said. "What matters is that you tell me if you had anything to do with it."

Elanna sighed. "It was me. I'm sorry." The girl paused for a moment. "Actually, no I'm not sorry. People were making fun of my friend and no one was going to help her. I know it's not what most would do. But I wasn't going to laugh with them and I really didn't feel like punching someone in the face. Though right now…Never mind. Anyway, if you're going to tell, I understand. But I'm not going to tell them I'm sorry."

Elanna breathed in sharply. Did she really just say that? She's never said anything like that to anyone except for…well no one.

Elanna looked at Mr. Peabody, who just starred at her. She then noticed Sherman was doing the same.

Great, she thought, now they think I'm a weirdo.

"Well," Mr. Peabody said breaking the girl out of her thoughts. "That was a very brave thing to do, so I will not tell on you, but I must never hear of you doing this again. Do I make myself clear?"

Elanna nodded. "Yes, Mr. Peabody. Crystal clear."

"Now you may go and play or whatever you teens do." Mr. Peabody told them.

And with that, the two ran up to Sherman's room to see what board games they could play.

Transition

Elanna just sat there, starring at the board game in front of her. She had played games with boards in them, but it wasn't like this. Sherman said it was called 'monopoly' or something like. The game was fairly interesting, for about the first ten to fifteen minutes. Then after that Elanna had lost all interest and competitive spirit.

She looked up at Sherman who had just rolled the dice and was moving his piece. Elanna looked at him closer. His brown eyes were a few shades lighter than hers. And his buck teeth made his smile seem super cute. In fact, all of Sherman was super cute. Did he think she was cute, or maybe even pretty? Maybe when they got older they would…

Elanna shook her head lightly.

No, she thought, I shouldn't be thinking this. Reason number one: I've only known Sherman for like a day and a half. Reason number two: If we did like each other and jump in love someday (You do not fall in love. Love is a choice. In some ways, jumping), I'd have to tell him about my powers.

Elanna told herself she might tell them if she was ready, but she wondered if she would stay true to that promise. She wondered how long she could actually keep this from them. She didn't use her powers that often but-

"It's your turn."

Elanna broke out of her trance.

"What'd you say?"

"It's your turn." Sherman said.

Elanna looked down at the game board.

"Oh, right." Elanna said picking up the dice then rolling it.

"So," Sherman said while Elanna moved her piece along. "You said something about having a big secret. What's that all about?"

Elanna froze. She had completely forgotten about telling them that. How could she have been so stupid? She saw the lights in Sherman's room flicker just a tiny bit. Thankfully, it was just tiny enough to where Sherman didn't notice.

"Well…" Sherman said looking at her curiously.

"I um… well… well it's none of your business, now is it?"

"Come on, you can trust me."

"I've know you for only two days." Elanna said almost in a yell.

"You only knew me for one when you wanted me to tell you secret."

Elanna paused. Sherman was right, but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"If you tell me your secret I'll think about sharing mine."

Sherman opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the growling of his stomach.

"Wow, guess I'm hungrier than I thought. You?"

"No, but we can go get you something to eat if you want." Elanna replied.

Sherman nodded. They both stood and walked down into the living room. Elanna followed Sherman into the kitchen. It was nicer that the kitchen at the castle.

"Does everyone have kitchens like this hear?" Elanna asked.

"No, but theirs aren't bad or anything. You have a house, does yours look like this one?"

Elanna shook her head. "No," She replied. "I guess that was a stupid question."

"No, it wasn't. You just forgot." Sherman said.

"Oh, no."

The children heard a voice coming from the other side of the kitchen, which they quickly ran down to. Mr. Peabody stood looking at the stove. He had a tool box and was scratching his head.

"What's wrong Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"I can't seem to get the stove to work." Mr. Peabody said. "It was working fine a little while ago then… then it just stopped working."

"Can't you fix it?" Elanna asked.

"I could of I knew what the problem was and where it is, but everything seems fine." Mr. Peabody said.

"That can't be right." Said Sherman.

"You're right. It seems like the power had been sucked right out of it."

Elanna flinched as if she'd been slapped. She knew what had happened. When she became scared of Sherman finding out her secret, she must've sucked some of the power out of the building. She just hoped she hadn't done this to anything else.

"Is that the only thing that's not working?" Elanna asked.

Mr. Peabody nodded. "So far."

"How much have you checked?" Sherman asked.

"Everything in the kitchen."

Elanna had to get them out of here. She couldn't master using her power without it being seen.

"Well, maybe you and Sherman should go check the things in the living room. Like the…like the-"

"T.V.?" Sherman asked.

Elanna snapped her fingers and pointed at Sherman. "Yes," She said. "Exactly, you go do that."

As soon as Mr. Peabody and Sherman left the kitchen, Elanna put herself to work. She placed her hands over the stove and closed her eyes, trying to channel some electricity into the stove.

"Come on, come on." She whispered.

A zap of electricity shot out of her hand into the stove. She looked at the part of the stove where it displayed the time, and she then sighed when it showed up.

"Hey, Mr. Peabody!" Elanna yelled. "Come here! Look at this!"

Sherman and Mr. Peabody came into the kitchen.

"Yes, Elanna." Mr. Peabody said.

"It works."

Mr. Peabody ran to the stove and turned on the burner. The flame's appeared and Sherman smiled.

"How?" Mr. Peabody asked looking at Elanna.

"I just saw the clock thing come on."

"Well, Elanna," Mr. Peabody said. "I don't know how you did it, but somehow you did. I like you. I see something very special inside you."

"Yeah, what Mr. Peabody said." Sherman added.

Elanna smiled. She would tell them someday, when she was ready.

"Mr. Peabody." Sherman said.

"Yes, Sherman?"

"Would you mind fixing me something to eat? 'Cause I'm starved."


	9. Chapter 9

**This one's not as long as the last two were, but I hope you'll enjoy them. I have Pitch in this chapter but he will probably not be in anymore, so those of you who want Pitch in a lot of chapters, don't get your hopes up. Anyway, enjoy.**

Mr. Peabody watched Elanna talk to Sherman and Penny. She had been over almost every day for the past two weeks. And if she wasn't here, she was at Penny's house. Sherman never complained and neither did Penny. They seemed very fond of their new friend.

Mr. Peabody liked the girl also and so did Paul and Patty, but it bothered them how they had not met her parents. She also didn't talk much about her life in Norway. She would share an occasional story or two but never got into detail.

Mr. Peabody heard the children laughing and listened closely.

"So," Elanna said. "How's it going with that science project you've been working on?"

"Pretty good." Sherman replied. "Mr. Peabody has been helping me."

Seeing that the children were only talking small talk, he left the living room and into his bedroom for a well needed nap.

Transition

As soon as Penny saw that Mr. Peabody was gone. Penny stood.

"Come on." She said. "Let's go to Sherman's room."

Elanna and Sherman stood slowly then darted up the stairs and to his room.

They began to talk about the things that were going on in school.

"So," Penny began. "How did Sarah end up on top of the school roof last Thursday?"

Penny and Sherman looked at Elanna.

"What?" She said shrugging. "She called me fat… and ugly."

Penny giggled and so did Sherman. After a few minutes it had turned into laughter and Elanna had joined in as well. Once they had stopped laughing they looked at each other, then broke into laughter once more. Once they had pulled themselves together for a second time, they kept themselves calm.

There was then an awkward silence which made Penny uncomfortable.

"So," Penny said trying to break the silence among the three. "Elanna, when are we going to meet your brother and sister?"

Elanna winced. And Penny frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "I heard Mr. Peabody say something and about it and was just-"

"Can we please not talk about this?" Elanna asked as her voice cracked.

Sherman leaned over and whispered into Penny's ear that Elanna's siblings had passed.

Penny looked at her friend, eyes full of sympathy.

"Was that the secret you talking about that one night?"

Elanna's eyes snapped opened and she glared at Penny. Which scared the blond knowing how violent this girl could get.

"No, and my secret isn't any of your business. Just because you don't what…who I am exactly to the last few numbers does NOT mean you don't know me!" Elanna stood. "I have to go. Good bye."

Penny then stood. "Why won't you tell us? If it has nothing to do with your brother or sister then why don't you talk about them? You don't have to tell us how they died just tell us about you."

"Enough." Elanna said walking to the door just grabbing the handle.

"No, we want to know more about you. We want to be your friends and help you."

Sherman just starred, eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open.

Elanna turned around and yelled, "Enough, Amy!"

The lights began to flicker on and off for a few moments. Then, as quickly as it had begun, it stopped and the lights went back to normal.

Penny looked at Elanna, whose eyes were full of fear.

"I-I must go." She stammered then ran out the door.

Penny stood there silent then turned around to face Sherman, whose eyes were still wide and mouth open.

"Did she call me 'Amy'?"

Transition

Elanna ran down the stair way. She was about to press the elevator button when she heard a groan coming from the kitchen. She entered and saw Mr. Peabody on the counter top on a stool. He was reaching up for something.

"What are you doing?" Elanna asked as she watched the dog stumble a bit.

"Oh, hello, Elanna." Mr. Peabody said. "I'm just trying to get the peanut butter. Blasted thing somehow ended up here. I' guessing Sherman's the cause of that."

"Are you sure that's safe?" The brunette asked in a shaky voice. "I-I don't want you do fall."

"Don't worry, dear. I've done this many times before."

Elanna was still uncertain. And with her emotions already shaky from what happened minutes ago started to allow the fear to take over. And that caused electric pressure to get into every single object in the room. Even Elanna felt herself being pushed down.

The stool Mr. Peabody was standing on could not handle the pressure. Two of the four legs broke and the white dog started to fall backwards.

With the electricity that was in the room Elanna used it to teleport herself to across the room where the dog was and caught him right before he hit the floor.

"Thank you, Elanna." Mr. Peabody said ducting himself off after she had set him down.

"You're welcome, but I have to go. So bye."

Elanna then ran to into elevator.

Transition

Elanna paced on top of the roof of the building clutching her doll to her chest.

How could she have been so stupid? How could she have let her emotions take control? She could have been caught twice today. Why was fear taking this toll on her? It never had before.

Then Elanna heard a voice from behind say. "It's a powerful thing, fear is. YOU really shouldn't be playing this game. Much too dangerous for a princess."

Elanna whirled around to see her father's worst enemy, The boogie Man, as known as…

"Pitch." Elanna said ready for a fight. She wasn't in her battle suit but could change into it quickly.

"Oh, no." Pitch said. "I'm not here to fight you, but to warn you. Your parents know you're gone, and they're looking, so I'd stay away from children that believe if I were you."

Elanna didn't move. How could she know he was telling the truth?

"Why are you telling me this?" Elanna asked almost in a yell. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because, Precious girl. If you're gone, that's one less person I have to worry about stopping me."

And with that, Pitch was gone. Elanna was glad that she knew about her parents searching for her, but how many kids at Sherman's school believed in the guardians.


	10. Chapter 10

Sherman and Penny were walking home from school. It had been three days since Penny and Elanna had that argument. She had sat by herself at lunch Tuesday and Wednesday and wasn't even here today. That scared Sherman. Penny thought it was because she was still angry, but Sherman seriously doubted that Elanna's parents would let her stay home because of that.

They turned a corner and Sherman could see Penny's house, but his thoughts were halted when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Stupid!"

Sherman and Penny both turned around to see John and his four 'followers'. They had bullied Sherman in the past, but they only picked on him now because Penny punched John in the face and almost broke Buddy's arm. (He's a 'follower.') After Elanna came into the picture a few weeks ago, they didn't pick on him or Penny, especially after they heard she almost pushed Sarah off the roof of the school.

"Where's your bodyguard, Sherman. Isn't she going to save you?" John asked.

"What are you talking about?" Penny asked before smirking. "I'm tight here."

"He's talking about the pretty one." Joseph said.

Penny growled, not because he called Elanna pretty, but because ehe had basically called her ugly.

"Penny, let's get out of here." Sherman said in a whisper.

"Why?" Penny whispered back. "We can take 'em."

"It's two against five." Sherman said in a loud whisper.

"Actually it's two against eight." John smirked.

Three girls walked out from around the corner and Sherman and Penny gasped when they saw who it was.

Sarah and Jane along with John's sister Brianna.

"Sarah? Jane?" Penny asked with both surprise and betrayal in her voice.

"Yeah, it's what you get for befriending that witch." Sarah said.

The eight started moving closer.

"Run." Sherman said. "Run!"

The two took off. If they could make to Penny's house, they could get inside and Mr. Peterson would give them all a stern lecture. But somehow, someway, three of the boys were in front of them.

Sherman didn't have time to process this. Sherman's house was not much farther down the road from Penny's, but there was no way they could make it.

Not really thinking, Sherman grabbed Penny by the wrist and dashed across the street to the park. He didn't check to see of the stoplight was red or not. All he could think on was how to get out of there.

Sherman looked behind him to see the eight following them quickly. If there were fewer, they could beat the mess out of them easily, but there were too many. Sherman and Penny halted when they almost ran into a tree. A leg swung from a branch. Sherman wondered if there were any more of them, but whoever was in there just swung their leg as if there was no tomorrow.

Sherman then felt that Penny was no longer by his side. Sarah and Jane were holding her down by her arms while Brianna sat on her stomach, about to beat her until she was black and blue.

"Penny!" Sherman yelled as he ran to his friend, but two hands, one on each shoulder, pulled him backwards and rammed him into a tree. Sherman hoped that that person in the tree would go get help or help them get away or something, but he or she just continued to swing their leg.

"This is gonna be funny." John cracked his knuckles as his followers pinned Sherman against the tree.

Sherman gulped and prayed that someone would save them.

Transition

Elanna swung her leg. She felt bad about skipping school today, but she couldn't see Sherman or Penny right now. If she did she would probably break down and spill everything to them. She wanted to apologize but she couldn't. Some of it was her pride (you get that way sometimes if you're a princess), but it was also because of fear, which ran in the family.

"Let me go." A voice said from below.

Elanna looked down from the tree she was in. There were four… no, five boys standing around the tree. They were pushing a red haired boy up against it. She heard grunting a few feet away. Elanna looked through the tree branches to see Sarah and Jane and some other girl holding someone to the ground. She gasped when she saw who it was. Penny. And the boy up against the tree must be Sherman.

Elanna's fear and guilt was replaced by anger (which also ran the family). Elanna jumped down from the tree, making the boys release their grip on Sherman.

"You. Leave. Them. Alone."

"Ha," The leader of the boys said. "There's your bodyguard, Sherman. I knew she would come."

"Leave my friends alone or else."

"Or else what."

"Do you really want to know?" Elanna asked.

"You little smart allic." The boy said.

He tried to grab her but felt a hard slap across the face when he touched her arm.

All the boys then jumped her. But Elanna was quicker. She knew she had to control herself. She had to keep her powers in. She could beat the crap of the human way, but not the electro light way.

She kicked one of the boys down and punched another one in the gut. Sherman was fighting back as well but not as hard. Elanna wanted to use her powers so bad and her body did as well. She could feel it burning in her throat and her tongue tasted its bitterness.

Most of the boys were not getting up but were just groaning. Their leader was one of them.

"Brother!" That girl said. She looked at Penny angrily, about to take her emotions out on the girl when Elanna pulled her off her friend. Penny broke free from the other girls' embrace.

Elanna pushed Sarah to the ground very hard, she did not even hurt her, but Sarah just stayed on the ground.

"That's what I thought."

Jane ran away soon after that, afraid of getting her teeth knocked out, which did happen to two of the boys.

After they had all gotten up they ran away from the three. Most likely never to do that again.

Elanna dusted herself off. As did Sherman and Penny .

"Thanks for saving us." Sherman said.

Penny nodded in agreement. "And you're wearing pants. Nice look by the way."

"You're welcome, and I know right?" Elanna said looking down at her white t-shirt and jean pants. "I guess it was a good thing a played hockey today."

The blond and red head gave her confused looks.

"Do you mean 'hooky'?" Sherman asked.

Elanna's eyes widened. "There's a difference?"

Penny giggled and Sherman smiled.

"Well, I gotta get home." Elanna said. "Ah… Mom's gonna kill me if I'm late."

She turned to walk away when she heard Sherman calling back to her.

"We can walk you home if you like."

"Yeah," Penny said. "My mom won't mind."

Elann faced them again. If she actually had a family here she would take up that offer on a heartbeat, but she didn't, so she would have to turn it down.

"Thanks for the offer, but you guys should really be getting' home too. And don't worry, I can handle myself." She ran across street and was about to turn the corner then yelled back to the two. "Hey! Don't tell anyone about me beatin' the crap out of those guys, okay?!"

And without even waiting for their answer, she ran down the sidewalk, into an ally, then called her electro board to take her to her rooftop.

Transition

Sherman sat at the table with Mr. Peabody, who just stared at him blankly. Maybe he should have listened to Elanna when she said not to tell anyone, but he wouldn't have felt right going about it to bed that night.

Once he saw his father snap out of his trance, Sherman asked, "You're not mad, are you?"

Mr. Peabody looked at Sherman with a loving smile. "No, Sherman. I'm not angry at you, Penny, or Elanna." Mr. Peabody said. "I do worry sometimes about Elanna's… violent nature, but if she did it to protect people she cared about, then it's fine with me."

Sherman gave Mr. Peabody a happy grin. "I'm glad Elanna and Penny are my friends."

"Well, you do find the interesting ones, Sherman."

Sherman laughed at that comment then yawned. He looked at the wall clock. It was almost ten.

"Well, Sherman." Mr. Peabody said standing from his chair. "Time to go to bed."

As Sherman walked up the stairs to his bed room, he smiled because Elanna cared about him. He didn't know if he liked Elanna like THAT yet, but it was pretty close.

When Sherman got into his room, he sent up a prayer for his friends then drifted off to sleep.

Transition

Elanna had just finished her prayed to God when she felt peace settle over her. She shouldn't let fear control her, and she wouldn't let it control her anymore. She would be friends with Sherman and Penny and do her best to keep calm and believe God would help her through.

She closed her eyes then went to sleep.

Transition

After Penny had finished her prayer, she closed her eyes and saw her friends Sherman and Elanna. She knew it must have been God who sent her friend, and she was glad He did too. But she wondered why Elanna had skipped school. She didn't seem like the type of person who would do that. Penny hadn't told her parents about what had had happened in the park but she was wondering if she should. Telling herself she would figure this out tomorrow, she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**Hey, everyone. READ THIS. If you guys didn't like the God references, then don't read this chapter again and I'm not going to have it where they go to church and the entire chapter is the sermon or anything like that. Probably just little things like praying and read the Bible. But I will not stop putting in little things like that so please do not put bad comments or reviews. Remember: Reviews and Comments are always welcome, but please don't be a hater. **

**Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11

Elanna glanced around the Mr. Peabody's living room. It was dark. Elanna knew she was spending the night, but when she woke up both Sherman and Penny were gone. She couldn't find Mr. Peabody either.

"Mr. Peabody?" Elanna asked with a little bit of fear in her voice. "Sherman...Penny….anybody?"

The light clinked on.

"We've been waiting."

Elanna whirled around. Standing in front of her were the guardians. The yetis had Sherman, Penny, and Mr. Peabody in their grasp.

"Elanna, run!" Sherman said.

"No," Elanna heard her father say. "Do you really want to leave your friends here? With us?"

"What are you going to do to us?" Penny asked in fear.

The guardians said nothing and kept their eyes on Elanna.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"Did you really think you could hide from us forever?" Bunnymund asked. "Some children."

"What you mean hiding?" Sherman asked trying to free himself from the powerful grasp. "Elanna what's going on?"

"She's my daughter." Jack said. "And we're coming for her."

"Who are you?" Penny asked.

"What are you?" Sherman asked.

"Yes, Elanna." North said. "What are you? What are you? What are you?"

Soon they all began to chant that horrible question.

"Stop. Stop, please." Elanna pleaded. But the chanting would not cease. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She let out a high pitched scream band everything went black.

Transition

Elanna gasped as she darted up from her bed. Wait, she was in a bed? Elanna looked around the room she was in. She was in Sherman's room. On the bunk bed. Elanna looked down and saw Penny on Sherman's bed and Sherman on the floor.

Where was she with the gasping? Oh, yeah. It was just a dream. A horrible horrible night mare.

"Pitch." Elanna growled quietly.

Elanna felt wet. She looked down and saw she was covered in sweat…and so was the bed. She also stank. And no electro bath would get rid of that. She needed a really soap and water bath, which she hadn't taken in a month (Electro baths were where she bathed in electricity and it cleaned her but did not keep her clean for long).

Elanna pushed the covers aside and slowly stated to climb down the stairs, which there were an eternity of them. When she made down (finally), Elanna quietly tiptoes past Sherman and Penny.

"Woe," Elanna said quietly. "Dasia vou."

Elanna knew there were at least two bathrooms in the house. There was one down the hall and one in Mr. Peabody's room. Knowing it would be best to go down the hall, Elanna made her way to her bag and got some clothes and her soap (which she had used yet) and made her to the bathroom. She would make this quick. She didn't like being wet. That was the one thing she had in common with cats which she also hated (no offence, cat lovers).

She didn't really care if she caught, but she just needed to get clean. Elanna took off her clothes and got in. She washed her body and hair, then once she made sure she was squeaky clean, she got out and dried herself off.

Elanna saw herself through the mirror. She looked awful with her heir wet. She was sure water hated her as much as she disliked it. She put on her clothes and walked back into Sherman's room.

Then Elanna realized that the bed sheets she had slept in were still covered in sweat.

"Crap!" Elanna said loudly then covering her mouth less than a second later.

She saw Penny turn in her sleep but all Sherman did was moan a little. Elanna wasn't used to this. She was never allowed to have or go to sleepovers in Norway, being the princess and all. But here…it was different. Here she was free.

"What are you doing up so late?"

Elanna jumped and it took everything in her not to scream in terror. She turned and saw Mr. Peabody giving her a questioning look.

"Well?"

"I ah…couldn't sleep and I went to go get a glass of water."

"Ah I see, and where's the cup?"

"I um…put it away."

"Didn't you just get water?" Mr. Peabody asked in a whisper.

"Well…"

"Answer the question." He said sternly.

Elanna took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's like this." She said. "I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I went down to get a glass of water. I brought back in here and climbed up into the bunk bed to drink. I spilt it by accident all over me and the bed sheets. I just put the glass away and was trying to think about what to do with the sheets."

Elanna hated lying like this, but what choice did she have?

"I see…" Mr. Peabody said. "You spilt it on your head?"

"Yes"

"And yourself and the sheets?"

Elanna nodded. "I changed clothes."

"Get me the sheets. I wash them I guess." Mr. Peabody said yawning.

Elanna did as told.

"I guess you'll have to sleep without sheets tonight, Elanna." Mr. Peabody said.

"It's okay." Elanna said. "I've been having to sleep on the top of a building."

"What?"

"Nothing." Elanna said trying to keep calm.

Mr. Peabody raised his eyebrow but then shrugged and walked out of the room with the sheets.

Elanna sighed. She didn't hope every sleepover was like this.

Transition

Penny sat at the breakfast table. She looked at Sherman, who was scarfing his food down and then at Elanna, who was just pushing her food around. She thought it was funny how the acted so different, and yet they liked each other so much.

Penny could tell Sherman liked Elanna. And Elanna risked her butt a time or two for him. So maybe…

"So," Elanna said as she stood. "What are we gonna do today?"

"I don't know." Penny replied. "We could go on the Way-"

Penny's words came to a halt when she saw Sherman glaring at her.

"Way what, Penny?" Elanna asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"Oh."

Elanna looked through her orange shoulder bag and pulled out a picture, but Penny couldn't see it.

"What's that?" Penny asked.

Elanna's eyes widened when she realized Penny was talking to her. She quickly shoved the picture back into the bag and replied, "N-nothing. It's-it's nothing."

"Come on." Sherman said once he had finished eating. "Show us. Show us. Show us."

Penny joined in with the chanting. She was scared Elanna might run away again, but she wanted to see the picture more. Elanna sighed and pulled the picture out of her bag and handed it to Sherman who slid over some so Penny could see.

Penny saw Elanna and to others. Elanna looked about five or six. She was in the middle. To her right she saw an older boy about eighteen or older smiling. He had brown hair and brown eyes, like Elanna. To her left was…

Penny and Sherman both gasped when they saw the blond haired blue eyed girl beside their friend. She looked almost exactly like Penny, but younger.

"Who are these guys?" Sherman asked.

"They're-" Elanna began. "That's my brother and sister."

Penny looked at Sherman, then back at Elanna. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Elanna shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"I want to hear it." Sherman said and was the elbowed in the ribs by Penny.

Elanna looked up. "There was this forest in Norway. Some said it had dark magic. All evil that attacked would come from there. And if you went in, you were lucky if you came out and with three limbs." Elanna said in an eerie voice, making Penny shudder. "My sister went in there and got lost, so my brother went in after her. After a week of him being gone the brave ones went in to find him. They didn't find anything, just a sword with blood on it."

"Woe." Sherman said then getting another jab in the ribs.

"It's okay. I've moved on. I'm not going to be a 'woe is me' kind of person."

Penny nodded, as did Sherman, not wanting to get jabbed again.

"So," Elanna said. "Now that sad story time is over, can we play a game?"

Penny nodded and they all went out of the kitchen to see what games they could play.

Transition

Sherman waved goodbye to Elanna, who was leaving early. As the elevator door closed he turned to Penny.

"We need to talk." He said.

"I know."

"You almost told her about the Waybac." Said Sherman.

"I think we should tell her about the Waybac."

The both spoke at the same time. They looked at each other and said again at the same time,

"WHAT?!"

"You're getting on to me about that?"

"You want to show her the Waybac?"

"Yes, I think we've known her long enough." Penny said.

"We've known her for a month!"

"So? You only knew me for a day and you showed me the Waybac!" Penny yelled.

"Well, you also made me!" Sherman screamed

"I didn't make you! You showed me that by your own free will!"

"We were also seven!"

"What is going on in here!?" Mr. Peabody asked as he ran into the room.

The two told Mr. Peabody what was going on about Elanna and the Waybac and then began to argue once more.

"Enough!" Mr. Peabody yelled, which kind of reminded Sherman when Elanna had that argument with Penny two or three weeks ago. "You know better than to fight like this."

"But Elanna needs to know about the Waybac." Penny argued.

"No, she doesn't." Said Sherman. "She could end up telling everybody and then if the Waybac falls into the wrong hands they could ruin the space time continuum and-and…" Sherman breathed heavily.

"Sherman," Mr. Peabody said calmly. "Do you really think Elanna would do that?"

Sherman thought for a moment. "No, I-I guess not."

"And do you think you could trust her?"

"Yes." Penny said quickly before Sherman could answer.

Amazing, Sherman thought. A little over a month ago Penny couldn't even look at Elanna, now they're best friends.

"Sherman?" Mr. Peabody said pulling Sherman out of his thoughts. "Do you think we can trust Elanna?"

Sherman nodded. "I do."

"Well, then it's settled." Mr. Peabody said clapping his hands together. "We tell Elanna about the Waybac tomorrow."

**Awesome right. Please review and tell me if you liked it or not.**


	12. Chapter 12

Elanna woke up on her roof top. Sherman's bed was much more comfortable. At least she wasn't having nightmares.

Elanna got up and brushed her teeth. She used a water bottle from her bag to rinse her mouth out and it wasn't very tasty. Elanna put on the uniform principal Purdy had given her. Even though she was 'homeschooled', she had to wear the uniform. She didn't mind the color or the collared shirt, it was the skirt that bothered her. A dress or pants she could deal with, but a skirt was not something she preferred to wear.

Looking at the clock on the movie picture box, or Television, as Sherman called it. She needed to hurry. She had about twenty minutes.

Elanna looked down and saw Sherman and Mr. Peabody getting on the orange moped. They always left early.

Grabbing her homework then pinning her hair into a pony tail, she put her fingers in her mouth and whistled for her electro board. Elanna stepped on her electro board and had it take her to an ally where she wouldn't be seen. Then stepped off the electro board and made her way to school.

Once Elanna had gotten into the school doors, she was greeted by Sherman and Penny, who had creepy smiles on their faces.

"Hey, guys." Elanna said weirded out a little. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Sherman replied, still smiling. "We're just really excited about today."

Elanna nodded slowly. "Okay then, well I've gotta get to class soooooo…..bye."

Elanna then briskly made her way to the homeschooling room where she was given her lesson.

Transition

Sherman sat in Bible class trying to keep his attention on his teacher, but it was very hard. He kept fidgeting, but he couldn't tell if it was out of fear or excitement. Sherman looked back at Penny, who seemed to be feeling the exact same way he did. He didn't know why he was so scared. Penny said it was because he liked her, but he would argue with her on that and-

"Sherman."

Sherman looked at the teacher who was frowning at him.

"What was just saying about Joseph?" She asked.

"Ah…. his brothers threw him in a pit and sold him into slavery?"

The teacher raised her eyebrow, but then said, "Very good. Now onto how much he was sold for….."

Sherman breathed a sigh of relief. School couldn't be over soon enough.

Transition

Elanna was walking home from school with Sherman and Penny, who kept looking at each other and smile then look at her and smile and look at each and smile and kept this going into what seemed like an endless pattern.

After Elanna had become fed up with this, she yelled, "Okay, guys. What is going on?"

The two stopped walking and their smiles faded.

"Elanna," Sherman said quietly. "We just want to know one thing."

Elanna was then filled with alarm. Was it about her secret? Was it about what- who she was?

"Can we trust you?" Sherman asked.

Elanna looked at Sherman. "What?"

"Can we trust you?" Penny repeated.

Elanna nodded. "Of course." She said. "You can trust me with anything."

Their smiles returned.

"Perfect." Penny said clapping her hands together.

"Yeah," Sherman said. "Come on."

He practically took off running and Penny and Elanna had to strain to keep up. Man that kid was fast!

Once they had made to the building where Sherman lived, Sherman slowed down, allowing the girls to catch their breath as they walk into the lobby and to the elevator.

As Sherman pressed the button to the penthouse, all was quiet. No one said a word. And it made Elanna feel a little uncomfortable.

"What's going on?" Elanna asked. This was starting to scar her.

"Don't worry." Penny said. "It's a surprise."

Elanna shook her head, eyes wide. "I don't like surprises."

"Sure you do." Sherman said. "You'll love it."

The elevator door opened and as Elanna was about to step out Mr. Peabody stepped in.

"Hello, Elanna." Mr. Peabody said. "Ready for the surprise?"

Elanna gulped. But then she saw Mr. Peabody pressed the button labeled, 'Mr. Peabody only'.

This calmed her down a bit, but she still had fear inside her heart. As the elevator door opened, Elanna saw the orange door which she hadn't seen in over a month.

"What's this about?" Elanna asked as they walked toward the door.

"You wanted to see what's behind the door," Mr. Peabody said. "Now you get to."

"But I thought I couldn't see what's behind the door." Said Elanna as Mr. Peabody punched in the codes (New codes).

"We've changed our minds." Sherman said.

The door opened and there was an orange orb, at least that's what it looked like. There was not no way to get to it.

"This is the Waybac." Sherman said.

"It's a time machine." Penny spoke up.

"A time machine?"

"Yeah," Said Sherman. "Ya know, a machine that travels back in time."

"Amazing."

Mr. Peabody pressed a button and a bridge (That was orange) came from the floor. The four stepped onto the bridge and it slowly took them toward the Waybac.

"Are we going to go somewhere today?" Elanna asked.

Mr. Peabody nodded. "Of course."

Once the four had made it to the Waybac, the door opened from the machine and three (orange) steps appeared. The four quickly got into the Waybac and once Elanna did, she wished she had gone in more slowly. The machine wasn't even fully turned on and she felt like she was on a mortal high. Mr. Peabody, Sherman and Penny took their seats.

"Sorry, Elanna." Said Mr. Peabody. "I guess you'll have to just hold on."

"O-okay." Elanna said still feeling the electricity coursing through her from the machine.

"Where are we going today, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"1492. When Christopher Columbus found America."

Mr. Peabody punched in the numbers and pressed a big red button. Elanna felt sudden jerk. In panic she wrapped her arms around the back of Sherman's chair. She would have down the same with her legs but she was wearing a dress and did not want to appear immodest.

When they arrived they were on a ship. Mr. Peabody pushed a button on Waybac that made it go invisible.

Elanna saws two ships beside the ship they were on.

"Which ship are we on, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"I believe the Nina."

Elanna watched as America came into view. She knew this took a while, so she was glad that Mr. Peabody brought them here…or now.

She saw them walk on the land and meet the Indians. It amazed her how different America was in this time and in the time she and Mr. Peabody and Sherman and Penny lived, but really she hasn't really lived there for that.

Soon it was time to go. The four had said goodbye to Mr. Columbus and their Indian friends and were back in the Waybac ready to take off.

"That was amazing." Elanna said as she stepped in. "I mean that was just…just wow."

Mr. Peabody chuckled. "I'm guessing you liked it?"

"Absolutely."

"Now, Elanna" Mr. Peabody said seriously. "You must keep this a secret. No one else must know."

Elanna nodded. "O-of course."

"Next time, Mr. Peabody might take to meet Leonardo Divenchi." Sherman said. "He's one of Mr. Peabody's best friends."

Mr. Peabody nodded. "Okay, then." He said changing the subject. "Hold on."

Mr. Peabody pushed the red button. Elanna reached up to grab the back of Sherman's chair but was too late. The Waybac jerked forward and Elanna flew back. Hitting her head on the door. She moaned in pain and only after the Waybac had become steady did the others see her in pain.

"Elanna!" Sherman said as he and Penny jumped out of the chairs and ran to her.

"Are you okay?" Asked Penny.

"I-I'm fine." Elanna lied feeling a sharp pain in the back of her head.

"No, you're not." Penny said when she saw blood in the brunette's hair. "Mr. Peabody!"

"There's some bandages to you right." He said keeping his concentration on his driving.

Elanna grabbed the bandages and wrapped her head herself. "I'm fine, really." She said then quietly began to sing the song her Aunt Rapunzel taught her. She did not have the magic hair, but if she did sing the song, she could heal herself with the electricity.

Once the four had gotten home and were out of the Waybac, Elanna felt much better once they had gotten into the penthouse that so much electricity was away from her.

"That was awesome." Elanna said.

She then looked at the clock. They had been gone over four hours!

"I guess I should be going." Elanna said picking up her orange bag from the couch. "Goodbye."

"Bye." The three others said in unison.

"And don't forget." Mr. Peabody said as the elevator door opened. "Don't tell anyone."

Elanna walked into the elevator and just before it closed she said. "I won't."

Transition.

Elanna laid down on the roof top. There were no stars out, but she continued to stare up at the sky. She smiled.

They trust me. She thought.

Then Elanna gasped when it hit her.

They trust me.

They trust me enough to show me one of their most kept secrets and trust me to keep it and yet I won't tell them mine.

Tears started to cloud the girl's vision as guilt filled within her.

"I have to tell them….soon"

Transition

That night went by too quickly. School went by too quickly. This afternoon went by too quickly.

Elanna didn't want to tell them, but the guilt of it all was eating her alive.

"Sherman! Mr. Peabody! Penny!" She called, trying to keep her voice from cracking. "Come here, please! I have to tell you something!"

"What is it, Elanna?" Sherman said as her, Penny, and Mr. Peabody enter the living room of the penthouse.

The smiles on their faces quickly faded as they saw the tears threatening to spill on the Brunette's cheeks.

"Elanna," Penny asked. "What's wrong?"

Elanna sobbed then once she had caught her breath, she said one things that she saw sent chills down her friends' spines.

"I'm not who you think I am."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, everyone. I hope you like my story so far. In this I use a saying from Sherlock Holmes (The one with Robert Downy Jr.) just so you know. Please leave a review to tell me if you liked it or not.**

Sherman starred at his friend, who was on the verge of tears.

"What do you mean you're not who we think you are?" Penny asked.

"I'm not from here. I'm not one of you." Elanna replied, her voice strained.

"Of course you're one of us." Sherman said. "Okay, you're from Norway, so what?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying." Elanna said shaking her head. "I'm Elanna Frost, daughter of Queen Elsa the Snow Queen and Jack Frost the spirit od winter and guardian of fun. I am an electro light and I control electricity and energy. I'm not even from this dimension."

Sherman didn't know if he should laugh or be worried.

"Ah… Elanna," He said. "You hit your head pretty hard yesterday. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"What? I'm telling the truth!"

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital to get an x-ray." Mr. Peabody suggested.

"No, I'm not lying. I'll prove it to you."

Elanna ran into the kitchen and a few moments later appeared holding a blender.

"Look," She said holding the cord and plug into the air. "Not plugged in."

Elanna set the blender on the coffee table and made it to where the plug and cord were seen not plugged into the wall.

Sherman was getting worried now. His friend had lost her mind.

"Watch." Elanna sat. The brunette started to clench her extended hand into a fist. As she did, the blade in the blender started….moving.

"What on earth?" Mr. Peabody said, eyes wide.

The blade started moving faster and faster and faster until the blade popped off where it had been and hit the lid that was holding it in.

Sherman turned his attention back to Elanna, as did the others.

"What?" Penny began. "How? Huh?"

"I am Jack Frost's daughter but I didn't inherit his powers. I'm an electro light. They're a group of people who have power over energy and electricity. Some can control energy in fire, some in ice, and some in nature and even in water. Me, I was born with the power of pure electricity. And I-I also lied about my brother and sister."

Elanna quickly told the three about her brother being killed (You already know this).

"This is unbelievable!" Mr. Peabody said. "This is breaking the laws of nature!"

"So is a talking dog with a time machine." Elanna remarked.

"Wait," Sherman said. "You said you weren't from this dimension. What's that all about?"

"My mother isn't from this dimension. She lives in one with no electricity or cars or anything of the sort. She lives in Arandelle, Norway. Queen of it in fact."

"Does that mean you're a princess?" Penny asked.

Elanna shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. But my dad is from this dimension. He's a guardian. They protect the children who believe."

After Elanna filled them in about the guardians about how she stole North's snow globe and came here.

"Why's you run away?" Asked Sherman.

"I didn't want to be future Queen. I didn't want to have a pre-coronation."

"So, the snow globe takes you through another dimension?" Penny asked.

"No, the snow globe takes you to different places on earth, but if you have enough electricity power, you can travel through different dimensions. Like if you used the Waybac with the snow globe you would probably have enough power to travel dimensions.

"Why didn't you tell sooner?" Sherman asked.

"Would go up to someone and say, 'Hi, I'm Elanna. I'm from another dimension and my mom and dad are Jack Frost and the Snow Queen. I control electricity and my best friends are the Easter Bunny and Santa Clause. Do you want to be my friend?"

Sherman blushed knowing that was a stupid question to ask.

"Are you mad?" Elanna asked.

"No." Sherman said. "Well, I'm not."

"Me either." Said Penny.

"I'm a little confused, but not angry." Mr. Peabody replied.

"Really?"

"No." Said Penny. "Why would we be angry? You were just scared."

Elanna smiled.

"Wait," Mr. Peabody said. "If you ran away, where have you been sleeping?"

"On the roof top of the building." Elanna replied.

"And how often do you eat?" Mr. Peabody asked eyes wide from the answer from his previous question.

"Being part Guardian, I'm immortal and don't have to eat that often. Once I'm eighteen, I'll stop growing completely." Elanna said. "You're really not mad?"

"No." Penny said before hugging her friend. "We love you."

Transition

Elanna smiled at her friend. Everything was going to be just fine. Just then, the lights started to flicker on and off. They all looked at Elanna.

"What's going on?" Sherman asked with fear in his voice.

"Oh, no."

There was a crackling sound that filled the room. A yellow light shined from the middle of the room. Then Elanna saw Her.

Elanna fell to her knee and ushered the others to do the same. And they did.

"How dare you tell a mortal about us?!" Queen White Light fumed. "I gave you two rules and what do you do?! YOU BREAK THE MOST IMPORTANT ONE!"

"My Queen," Elanna pleaded. "Please forgive me. I meant no harm in this. Please leave us be."

"NEVER!" The Queen yelled. "You broke a rule and there will be punishment."

"What are you going to do to her?" Sherman asked in a yell.

"Her I will do nothing to." The Queen said giving an evil smile. "You, on the other hand is a different story."

The three were up against a wall. No way out. The Queen would kill them unless…

"Unless…" Elanna muttered. She knew what she had to do.

Elanna made a ball of electricity in her hand. She knew her Queen was stronger than she but she would give Sherman, Penny and Mr. Peabody a chance to escape.

Elanna pulled her arm back then threw with all her might. The electricity came in contact with the Queen's back and she flew forward, landing on her face.

"Sherman, Penny, RUN!" Elanna yelled, but they did not, not even Mr. Peabody. They just stood there starring.

The Queen stood to her feet.

"Do you really want to play this game?" White Light asked.

"I'm afraid you'd lose."

Then the Queen and Elanna transformed into their battle outfits. The Queen's looked much like armor, while Elanna's was entirely leather. White leather.

White Light made lightning out of her hand and threw it at the brunette, who dodged it quickly. Elanna made an electricity ball and threw it into the floor making pieces fly up and into her Queen's eyes.

"Sherman, run!" Elanna screamed, but none of them moved. They just kept their eyes on Elanna.

The brunette then felt a blow to the stomach and hit her back against the wall. She was about to get up when she saw Queen White Light standing over top of her. She couldn't get out of this. She was trapped.

"Sherman, Penny, Mr. Peabody, you have to get out of here!" Elanna yelled right before getting kicked in the stomach.

"Foolish girl." White Light stated. "You would die for mortal who won't even remember your name in ten years. You could have a great warrior. But you would challenge your Queen and die for mortals. And die you shall!"

Queen White Light made a ball of pure lighting in her hand. Elanna laid her head back, ready to die, when she heard to familiar voices.

"Nooooooooo!"

Sherman and Penny jumped in front of Elanna to shield her. Their eyes were shut tight and fear on the face, but the continued to shield her.

The Queen was about to strike the girl but when she saw those two do that, something happened. Her eyes softened and she looked at the teenagers.

"You-you would give your life for her?"

"Yeah," Penny said still shielding her friend. "It's called being a true friend. Something you wouldn't know."

"Guys," Elanna said pushing her friends away slightly. "You need to get out of here."

"No need." The Queen said. "I have never before seen a mortal do that for an electro light. And because of it I will spare your lives."

"So Elanna can stay?" Sherman asked hopefully.

"I did not say that." White Light told them. "Elanna broke a rule, and for that there needs to be punishment." The Queen turned to the brunette. "Elanna, you must return home to your family and become the future Queen."

Elanna gasped trying to hold back tears. What kind of monster would make her do that?

The Queen then turned to Sherman, Penny and Mr. Peabody.

"You know too much. You could tell someone if you remembered any of this, which means I must erase all memory of Elanna and her being here."

"What?!" Sherman yelled. "You can't do that. That's not fair."

"I don't give a crap about fair." The Queen said rudely. "I must do what I think is best for my people, and they cannot be found out about." The Queen sighed. "I will give you a minute to say your goodbyes."

The Queen walked out of the living room.

Mr. Peabody walked over to the three. "I guess this is goodbye then." He said on the verge of tears.

"I-I guess so." Elanna said as tears began to stream down her face. She knelt down and gave Mr. Peabody a hug. "I'm gonna miss you." She said.

"If I could be able to remember this, I'd miss you too." Mr. Peabody replied.

Elanna stood and walked over to Penny and hugged her as well.

"Don't forget about me." Penny said as tears streamed down her face.

"I will never forget you." Elanna replied. "Never in a million years."

Elanna pulled back and walked over to Sherman who embraced her right then.

"I don't want you to leave." He said. "I want to stay here…with us. With me."

"I know. I do too." Elanna said as she pulled away. She knew she was probably never going to see Sherman again, so might as well do this now.

Elanna grabbed Sherman by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but for those few seconds everything felt alright again. She pulled away to see Sherman blushing. Queen White Light walked into the room.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Elanna nodded, but then suddenly remembered.

"Just one second." She said racing to her orange bag and pulling out the snow globe. She walked over to Sherman and held it out to him. "Here," She said. "I want you to have it."

"But how will you get home?" He asked.

"Leave that to me." The Queen said.

Sherman ran and put it in his back pack.

"Goodbye, my friends." Elanna said as a tear ran down her cheek. "Although you will forget me, I will always remember you."

Elanna saw the Queen ran her hand over Sherman's, Penny's and Mr. Peabody's forehead, putting them into a deep sleep.

Transition

Elanna snapped back to the present. It was morning already. She had been away from them for three days. She remembered cleaning the penthouse, she remembered Queen White Light bringing her back to her mother and father, and she remembered telling them she was willing to become future Queen and having the pre-coronation.

A knock sounded on the door, pulling Elanna out of her thoughts. A maid pooped her head in the room.

"Sorry to disturb you, Your Highness." She said in an annoyingly high squeaky voice. "But I was informed to tell you that you need to start getting ready. Today's the day. It's almost time."

"Today's the day." Elanna repeated in a mumble.

Today's the day, She thought. Today's the day to become future Queen of Arandelle and ruin hmy life. Today's the day to where I'm going misery…forver.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, guys. Getting close to the end of the story. Sorry if I used some of these sentences before. Also, there is a sentence that has something to do with the smurfs, which I DO NOT OWN. Reviews and questions are always welcome. **

Sherman sat up with a gasp. Same dream. He's had the exact same dream for the nights in a row. About some brunette girl who was friends with him and Penny. She kept saying something about a secret, but she wouldn't tell him. Sherman knew this was his mind, and since his mind hadn't made anything up yet, he wouldn't be told.

Tossing his thoughts aside, Sherman put on his school uniform and made is way down stairs. Sherman then went into the kitchen and saw Mr. Peabody fixing some peanut butter on toast.

That's strange. Sherman thought. Mr. Peabody only makes that when he's super tired.

When Mr. Peabody turned around, Sherman saw that Mr. Peabody was super tired. His eyes drooped and he gave out a loud yawn.

"Good morning, Sherman." Mr. Peabody said as he put the plate on the table.

"Good morning, Mr. Peabody." Sherman said sitting down into the chair. "You look tired. Are you feeling alright?"

Mr. Peabody nodded. "Yes, but I haven't been getting much sleep lately. Been having strange dreams."

"What are they about?" Sherman asked.

"Some girl that's friends with you and Penny." Mr. Peabody said yawning. "She had some sort of secret and wouldn't tell you."

Sherman quirked an eyebrow. It was odd that Mr. Peabody was having the exact same dreams. Sherman didn't remember telling him about it.

Weird, he thought.

"Well," Mr. Peabody said as he walk toward the door. "Come on. Don't want to be late for school. You have the story tale creature essay due today."

Sherman shrugged. He didn't believe in Sand Man or the Easter Bunny or any other mythical creature. Neither did any of his friends, but it was an essay so he had to do it.

Once Mr. Peabody had dropped Sherman off and rode away on his moped, Sherman walked in and was greeted by Penny.

"Hey, Sherman." She said smiling. "What'd you do your essay on?"

"Santa Clause." Sherman replied.

"I did mine on trolls." Penny said. "I think they're basically ugly smurfs, but whatever."

Sherman looked around them and then noticed that Jane and Sarah were giving them both mean looks.

"What's that all about?" Sherman asked.

Penny looked at the girls then shrugged.

"I don't know." She said. "They told me to leave them alone and keep that friend ours away from them."

Sherman frowned. 'Friend of ours'. What did that mean?

"I had the weirdest dream last night" Penny said changing the subject. "Well actually for the past few nights. We met this girl, I didn't like her at first but then she sewed up my skirt when I ripped and after that we became best friends. The only thing was she was touchy whenever me you or said anything about her secret."

Sherman's eyed grew wide from hearing his friend's words. This was too familiar to be coincidence."

Sherman was about to comment when the bell above them rang telling the teens to get to class.

"Come on." Penny said. "Don't want to be late."

Transition

Elanna Frost looked at the dress she was about to put on. It looked like her mother's coronation dress except the colors were different. They were red and white. Elanna slipped the white dress over her head then clipped on the red cape. Her battle suit had a white leather cape, but this was much lighter… and longer. She slipped on her red shoes and gloves before hearing a knock on the door.

"Come in." Elanna said.

The door opened and her mother, Elsa, walked in. She gasped when she saw Elanna in her dress.

"You look beautiful, dear." She said pulling Elanna in a hug, who went rigid.

Elanna hated this. She didn't want to be hear. She wanted to be with Sherman and Penny and Mr. Peabody, but she didn't have a choice. She had promised to come back and become heir and that she would do. She just wished she wouldn't have to remember leaving her best friends.

Transition

Sherman sat in his chair as John gave his report on Jack Frost.

"Jack Frost is a horrible Spirit and does not deserve to be an actual legend." He said. "He was mean to Frosty the Snowman and gives kids frost bite for fun."

Sherman crinkled his nose. That didn't sound right.

"In fact," John continued. "Anything or body with the last name Frost isn't someone you can trust or should be around."

He then glared at Sherman then sat back down.

"Well," Said the teacher. "That was…intersecting." She looked down at her clipboard. "Next is Sherman Peabody."

Sherman stood and opened his backpack to retrieve his essay. He found it, then walked to the front of the class room.

"My name is Sherman, and I did my report on none other than Santa Clause. Also known as Saint Nick, Chris Cringle, and North."

Sherman frowned as he looked at the paper once more. He didn't remember putting that.

"Wow, Sherman." Mrs. Nancy (the teacher) said. "I didn't know he was called North."

"Neither did I." Sherman mumbled. He then noticed he was missing a page.

"May get something from my backpack?" He asked.

The teacher nodded. Sherman went back to his desk and looked for the next page of the essay, which he soon found. He was about to go back up when he felt something smooth at the bottom of the backpack. Sherman reached down and grabbed it, then withdrew it from the back pack. It was a snow globe.

Huh, Sherman wondered. How long had that been in there?

Sherman turned the snow globe around to see what it said. It said: PROPERTY OF NORTH. IF FOUND BY ANY OTHER, DO NOT SHAKE OR DROP.

Sherman didn't know what to say. Instead he turned to the last page of his essay, where he put who had helped him with this project. He read it. It said: I got help with this project from the following people: Mr. Peabody, The librarian, and Elanna Frost.

"Elanna Frost?" Sherman mumbled. He looked at the snow globe then mumbled the name again. "Elanna Frost."

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He remembered everything. Meeting Elanna, becoming her friend, telling her about the Waybac, her telling them her secret, the kiss.

"Elanna Frost." Sherman said again a little louder. He turned to the teacher. "Sorry, Mrs. Nancy, but I have to go. Come on, Penny."

Sherman raced out the door with Penny on his heels.

"Sherman, what's wrong with you?" Penny asked. "Why are all acting all weird?"

"Don't you see? It's real!" Sherman exclaimed. "That girl in your dreams, she's real. I've had the same dreams and so have Mr. Peabody. Elanna Frost is her name. She left for so we wouldn't get killed."

Penny still starred at him, unconvinced.

"Here, look." He said showing her the snow globe. "Um… The White House, Washington D.C."

Sherman threw down snow globe and the portal opened. Penny gasped and starred. One minute later, the portal changed back into a regular snow globe.

"See?" Sherman asked. "If we use enough electricity power, we can travel dimension. She told us that."

Penny gasped again. "I remember everything now. We have to find her."

Sherman nodded. "I know, but we have to tell Mr. Peabody."

Sherman saw alarm fill into Penny's eyes. "Wait," She said. "Didn't Elanna have to have a pre-coronation once she got back?"

Sherman gulped. "You don't think they would've made her do that the day she got home, do you?"

Penny shook her head. "No, they usually wait for three days, it's a royalty thing."

"Penny," Sherman said. "Elanna's been gone for three days."

"Then they must be having it today."

"We have to get to her before it's too late." Sherman said as he grabbed the snow globe. "Mr. Peabody's house!" He yelled as he threw the snow globe to the ground. The teenagers ran through the portal, hoping they could convince Mr. Peabody about Elanna before it was too late.

Transition

Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny ran toward the Waybac. It was easy to get Mr. Peabody to remember about Elanna. Sherman figured it was because he was a dog genius.

The three stepped into the Waybac and took their seats.

"Sherman," Mr. Peabody said. "You remember how drive the Waybac, right?"

Sherman nodded.

"Good, because I'm going to have to reset the coordinates to obtain the necessary power we need to travel through dimensions. Press the red button when a tell you."

Mr. Peabody took the snow globe from Sherman and put in a compartment in the Waybac.

"Penny, when I tell you, press that blue button." The white dog said pointing to it. "Sherman, start up the Waybac."

Sherman did as told, then with Mr. Peabody's instructed, drove fastly through the space time continuum.

"I've reset the coordinates." Mr. Peabody told them. "Penny, press the blue button."

Penny did as told. Suddenly Sherman saw the snow globe right in front of him.

"Say where to then press the red button, Sherman." Mr. Peabody yelled.

"Arendelle, Norway. Elsa of Arandelle's dimension." Sherman said knowing it wouldn't have worked if he said Elanna Frost. He then pushed the red button and the machine flew forward. Going through this made the Waybac go faster than it usually would.

"Prepare for impact!" Mr. Peabody yelled.

Sherman took hold to his chair as a castle came to view, but they sped downward in the opposite direction. Sherman saw the sidewalk getting closer, then everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, everyone. This is the next to last chapter. Yay! Please forgive me if I didn't something wrong with the rituals of the coronation. I also don't know what the guy is called who coronates a king or queen so I'm just going to call him a priest. I don't know if what I'm saying is true, but this is fiction….so yeah. Enjoy your reading.**

Everything was black. What was going on? Penny heard someone calling her name. She felt her shoulders being shaken but couldn't see anything.

"Penny, wake up." A voice said. "Penny, wake up."

Penny slowly opened her eyes to see Sherman and Mr. Peabody looking at her from above.

"What happened?" Penny asked as she sat up and rubbed her head.

"We made it." Sherman replied. "We're in Elanna's dimension."

Penny looked around. Sherman was right. This was nothing like New York. It had no cars but had horses and buggies. It had roads but they didn't look like the roads in New York.

"Do you hear that?" Mr. Peabody asked pulling Penny from her thoughts. She did hear something though.

"Bells." Sherman replied.

"Yes, church bells. The pre-coronation is started." The white dog said.

"Then let's go." Penny said as she and Sherman were about to take off in a run.

"Wait." Mr. Peabody told them. "If we just burst through the doors and say we're taking their future Queen away, what are we going to do next?"

"Ah…Run?" Sherman suggested.

Penny punched Sherman in the shoulder. "Mr. Peabody's right." She said. "We need a plan."

Transition

Elanna walked down the aisle to her awaiting crown. The only time she ever wanted to be walking down here was her wedding, which she would probably never have now. Elanna stepped up to platform of the church. The choir sang beautifully, but she didn't care. She saw her mother and father and the Guardians out of the corner of her eye. They were smiling as if there were no tomorrow. She could run away now, but she told her Queen she would and if she broke that promise she probably wouldn't make it out alive.

The priest held the pillow that had the scepter and the other ornament ball shaped thing that was supposed to signify her becoming future Queen. They looked just like the ones that would coronate her Queen, except these were made of silver instead of gold.

Elanna took off her gloves and picked the two things off the pillow. The priest held the gold crown above and started saying some ritual thing that Elanna only halfway listened to. He started to lower the crown when he said,

"I give to you Princess Elanna,"

Elanna could feel the crown touching the top of her head.

"Heir to the throne of-"

"STOOOOOP!"

All eyes turned as three figures made their way down the aisle.

"Stop the pre-coronation."

Elanna smiled then ran down the aisle when she realized who it was.

"Sherman. Penny. Mr. Peabody." She said wrapping her arms around them. "You came."

"What on earth is going on here?"

The four turned their heads to see Elsa, the guardians, and the council of Arendelle glaring at them.

"Well?" Elsa asked putting her hands on her hips.

Elanna sighed. "I didn't get lost in the woods like I told you." She admitted. "I ran away."

Gasps could be heard all around the room.

"Y-you ran away?" Elsa asked.

Elanna nodded. "I don't want to be Queen. I never did."

"Yeah," Sherman said. "She wants to be with us. In our dimension."

Many in the room had confused looks on their faces.

"So," Sherman continued. "Won't you just let her come home? With us."

"No." The head of the council said. "We need an heir to the throne."

"Why can't Elsa and Jack Frost remain Queen?" Mr. Peabody asked.

"Yeah," Said Penny. "They are immortal."

The council men were silent. Elanna looked at her parents, who wore a blank stare. Uncle North had pain in his eyes from Elanna's betrayal, and Sandy had his hand on Jack's shoulder. The other guardians just looked at Elanna as if she meant to hurt them so much.

"It doesn't matter." The head man of the council said. "Elanna will be future Queen. Guards!"

Suddenly, guards started to surround them.

"Run!" Mr. Peabody yelled.

Sherman grabbed Elanna's hand and the four of them dashed out the door.

"There are woods just outside the fjord." Elanna said. They ran in the direction of it.

They had reached the beginning section of the woods, and the dress was making it harder for Elanna to run.

"Change into your battle suit." Sherman told her. "It'll be easier to run."

Elanna did as told. In less than two seconds, she was in her white leather battle suit. She unclipped the cape knowing it would only slow her down.

Elanna knew her electro board would be faster, so she make and electricity ball and turned toward Sherman.

"Sherman, duck!" She yelled as she threw.

Sherman ducked just in time. They electricity ball hit the piece of bark and went sent the piece of bark flying backward.

"What was that for?!" Sherman asked with wide eyes.

Elanna gave out a loud whistle and the electro board zapped back to them. Elanna jumped on and pulled Sherman on with her.

"It's time to set the plan in motion." Elanna heard Penny say.

"You two stay keep going forward." Mr. Peabody instructed them. Then, without any warning, the little dog and Penny took a right turn.

Elanna shifted her feet to follow them, but Sherman pulled to make them go the direction they were going before.

"But Sherman," Elanna protested. "We can't go this way. There's a cliff up ahead and-"

"This could go over it, right?" Sherman said cutting her off.

Elanna nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Then we're okay then." He said with a smile.

"Shoot, men!"

Elanna turned her head to see that Arendellian guards were chasing them, and the captain was telling them to shoot with their crossbows.

"We can't." Another guard said. "We might hit the princess."

"I'll take my chances."

Elanna pushed her foot forward to increase speed but she was too late. The captain had shot and an arrow went straight through the electro board, cracking it in two.

Sherman and Elanna felled to the ground. But the quickly got up and took off running. There was no way they could make a turn, for the guards would catch up to them and have them taken back to the castle. The only option was to keep running.

They finally made it to the edge of the cliff. The guards caught up to them and the two were soon surrounded.

"Don't move." The captain said holding his crossbow up to them. The other guards were hesitant but did the same. Soon the guardians, the King and Queen, the council of Arendelle, and a few others joined them at the cliff.

Elanna looked down at the waves of the ocean crash against the rocks below. Jumping down would be certain death. She turned her attention back to the guards.

"Don't do this." Elsa pleaded. "Become future Queen."

"Never." Elanna said.

"You have no choice." The head of the council men said.

Elanna would rather be shot down than become Queen, but the she saw who the guards were actually pointed the crossbows at.

Elanna wouldn't-no, couldn't let her friend die for her. She sighed and was about to give in when she heard Sherman speak.

"You'll never take us alive." He said with confidence. "We would rather die than let you take us. We love each other and that's all that matters."

"Whoa," Elanna said. "Sherman, just because I kissed you doesn't mean I'm in-"

Her words were cut short when Sherman jumped off the cliff dragging Elanna with him. She let out a high pitched scream as the rocks and waves got closer. She closed her eyes, not-really-ready to die, when she felt herself hit something hard with a clang.

The rocks and waves were a lot closer than they looked. Wait a minute, she wasn't wet. Elanna opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the Waybac. Sherman, Penny, Mr. Peabody, stood smiling, obviously proud of themselves. Mr. Peabody closed the door to the Waybac and cloaked it making it invisible.

"You guys did all of this, for me?" Elanna asked.

"Of course." Penny said.

"Why would we let you go through such torture?" Mr. Peabody asked. "Although, being royalty and ruling over a country does sound nice at times."

Mr. Peabody pressed a button making the Waybac stay in place.

"We'll stay here for a few days." He announced turning to Elanna. "Elanna, you need to discuss this with your parents before we leave. You can't keep running from your problems."

Elanna nodded. "I know. I'll tell them soon."

Transition

Elsa just stood there, horrified at what she had just seen. Jack was looking down there for his daughter (not knowing her had passed her in the Waybac countless times).

All the men except for North, Bunnymund, and Sandy took off their hats and bowed their heads. Elsa knew what they thought, and she knew that the four guardians who just stood there starring were still clinging to the small chance that the girl might still be alive. But Elsa couldn't seem to get herself to believe that.

Anna stood beside her, with her hand resting on Elsa's shoulder. Jack flew back up from the crashing waves below, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. Unable to bear it anymore, Elsa turned to Anna and sobbed into her sister's shoulder. Her daughter was dead, and it was because of her.


	16. Chapter 16

Elanna watched a guard pass through the hallway. They had already sneaked in past the gates, which weren't that hard since the gates were opened and everyone who was there were in morning clothes with black veils.

Elanna knew it would be wrong to leave and let her parents think she had died, but what if they said she couldn't go with them? What if they made her go through with the pre-coronation? What if-

The brunette's thoughts came to a halt when she felt a hand grab her shoulder and pull her back. She was about to give out a scream when another hand covered her mouth.

"Elanna, it's me." Sherman said removing his hand from the girl's face. "There's someone coming. Duck."

Elanna crouched lower as she saw a maid come up to her parents' door. She knocked on it loudly.

"Your majesty." She said. "It's time for me to clean out the rooms. Do you want me to-?"

The young girl's words were cut off when another maids rushed to her side and hushed the girl.

"You must leave them be." The older maid said sternly. "They are morning over the loss of their daughter. Please, give them some privacy."

The younger maid nodded and walked off, with the older maid at her heels. Elanna looked down both ends of the hallway. Even though the four had been there since yesterday, it seemed like and eternity to her. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Taking a deep breath, Elanna ran out of where she had been hiding and to the door, with Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny following. She took a deep breath as she placed her hands on the door knob.

"Well," Elanna mumbled to herself. "It's now or never."

Transition

Elsa sat in her bed starring at her hands. Jack was in the bathroom, saying he needed to clean himself up from searching for Elanna last night, but as soon as the door clicked shut, Elsa heard the sobs of pain and sorrow coming from her husband.

Elsa looked into the large mirror that hung on the wall. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"This is all my fault." She murmured with a shaky voice. "If I would've been a better mother. If I would've put her ahead of my royal duties."

Elsa blamed herself for this. Elanna had run away because of her. If only she would have listened.

She blamed the little beagle and those two children who interrupted the pre-coronation. Seeing how happy and surprised Elanna was to see them, Elsa knew quickly that she met them in Jack's dimension. Although, the clothing should have tipped her off, so to speak.

Elsa also blamed the little red-head who dragged her daughter to her death, but seeing he was mortal, the chances of him living were slim to none.

Elsa heard the door click open. She thought she had told the maids not to come in here. Elsa turned around and was about to scold them when her throat went dry.

In the door way stood her daughter, along with that red headed boy and the blond girl who looked like Amy but older. The beagle was there as well.

"Elanna." Elsa stammered as she stood slowly from the bed. "A-are you real?"

Elanna nodded with a smile.

Before Elsa knew what she was doing, she found herself with her arms wrapped around Elanna.

"We were so worried." She said as tears streamed down her face. Elsa turned back her head toward the bathroom door. "Jack," She yelled. "Come quickly!"

Jack walked out of the bathroom wiping the tears from his eyes.

"What is it, Elsa? I need to get cleaned up after last-" Jack's words stopped flowing as he saw his daughter standing there in front of him. "You-you see her too, right, Elsa?"

Elsa nodded. Jack flew toward them and hugged Elanna tightly.

"You're alive." He said through the tears of joy.

They both pulled back.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell everyone that the princess is alive." Elsa exclaimed. "We'll have a grand ball for it and…." Her voice trailed off when she saw the young girl take a step back.

"Actually," The auburn said. "That's why we came here."

Elsa starred at the three others. She had completely forgotten they were here.

"You!" Jack said angrily as he pointed his staff at the young boy. "You where the kid that pulled my daughter off a cliff."

The little white beagle growled at Jack when he saw the staff being pointed at the boy. Elanna then stepped in front of the red-heard, shielding him from her father's icy magic.

"Sherman's right." Elanna said. "I don't want anyone to know about me being alive. The only reason I'm telling you is because Mr. Peabody convinced me.

Elsa starred at the brunette with confusion.

"Who?"

Elanna smiled then said, "Where are my manners?" She stepped aside showing Elsa and Jack the three who had accompanied her. She pointed to the red-head and the blond girl who resembled Amy. "This is Sherman. This is Penny." She then turned to the white dog. "And this is Mr. Peabody."

The dog was standing on his hind legs but this was the first time Elsa noticed it. The beagle held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Your Highness."

Elsa held back a scream once she heard the dog spoke. Her child would rather be with a dog than her family?!

"I don't want to be here." Elsa heard her daughter say. "I want to be with my friends. I….I don't belong here."

Elsa didn't know what to say to that one. It was true, but still it was a shock.

"I will take good care of her." Mr. Peabody said quickly. "My son and I live in a penthouse and it would be no trouble at all for her to stay with us."

Elsa eyed the dog curiously. "Your son?"

"Yes, Sherman." The little dog said looking at the boy.

"He's adopted." Penny said quickly.

Elsa could feel Jack looking at her. She wanted her daughter to stay with them but she knew Elanna would be miserable.

Elsa looked at Jack, waiting for his approval, when he said. "If you let us visit, and she doesn't have to share a room with the boy."

Mr. Peabody nodded. "Of course. Like I said before, we live in a penthouse, there is enough space for her to have her own room."

Jack looked at Elsa, who smiled.

"Then I guess it is fine by us."

Transition

Elanna's eyes grew wide. Was she hearing straight? Did her parents say she could live with Mr. Peabody and Sherman?

"Well," Mr. Peabody said. "You will have to give me custody of the girl before I can officially take her in. If I don't, I could get Elanna and Sherman taken away."

"Al-alright." Elanna heard her mother say.

"So, I can stay with them?" Elanna asked.

Elsa and Jack both nodded. Elanna smiled. She was finally free.

***Sniff* I'm sad to say this, but this is the last chapter of Elanna Frost: the many crossovers. But don't worry. I will be making short stories and sequels. Suggestions are welcome, but not necessary. If you want me to continue writing on Elanna Frost, Sherman, Mr. Peabody, and Penny. Say so in the reviews. **

**THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH,**

**Aqua Elsa.**


End file.
